FULL METAL PANIC! IDLE CURRENTS
by Steve Edward
Summary: A new submarine, unbattletested, and a new Mithril Captain has to tackle and solve a disturbing issue with TAROS. And why is Captain Testarossa so angrey with the new captain?
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

Based on the original story by Shouji Gatou and the original animation series by Fumihiko Shimo, Koichi Chigira and Shouji Gatou, which these creative geniuses made Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Souska Sagara among the many in Full Metal Panic! come to life.

Author's note: TDD-2 does not exist in the current Full Metal Panic! Universe, but if the name sounds familiar it is of a real person but who is no longer amongst us in our world. TDD-2 is named after famed military historian and author Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976) whose military books among others chronicled military history of many nations.The country of Radnor, Africa is a place of ficition.

Story Outline:

A new submarine not yet battletested, a "Whispered" among her crew and a former US Navy submariner still coming to grips with technology far beyond what he has ever commanded has to contend with solving a troubling problem with the TAROS system that has adverse side effects on the "Whispered", and he has to teach a history class too. Then an incident from his past that ended his Navy career, comes back to haunt him, all the while Captain Testarossa discovers her own tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin has met Mithril's newest captain already, on the distant and still deadly battlefields of Afghanistan many years earlier. One is not directly talking, another offers hints. And why is Tessa so angry at the new captain? Is it because he took her own submarine out for a test spin? Or is it because he plans on conducting a dangerous rescue mission for the sake of a 12 year old "Whispered"?

Find out in FULL METAL PANIC! Idle Currents

20 Kilometers South-West of Tokyo Bay

Lieutenant Alice Wren studied the video feed projected upon the bridge tactical monitor which showed a small private inboard drive water craft no longer than 7 meters in length slowly drifting in the sea south of Tokyo Bay.

The distress signal coming from it was of Mithril origin and it belonged to an agent code named Urzu 7. The surveillance helicopter had been ordered to stand-off and observe by her commanding officer, Captain Andrew Simms who was in command of the vessel of which deck she was standing on, named Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2.

Like its sister, the Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, the submarine boasted a variety of weapons systems from anti-ship Harpoon and Tomahawk anti-ship cruise missiles to the land strike variant of the Tomahawk and of course other sophisticated missile systems for air defense as well. Then the torpedoes, the MK48 Mod 6 ADCAP for attacks against submarine and ship should Captain Simms have to engage those kinds of targets.

Then there were the numerous aircraft at his disposal, from F-35-B VTOLS Joint Strike Fighters which replaced the AV8-B Harriers in the Mithril air fleet, to the various helicopters which included the deadly Apache Gunships to V-22 Osprey transports and finally the Arms Slaves. A complicated vessel for a gifted tactician who could put its abilities to the test when the time came.

The soft feminine computer voice announced the presence of her captain as he entered the bridge, and turning to greet him; Lieutenant Alice Wren saluted "Good afternoon, captain. Our heading is 290 degrees true, speed of 5 knots and we are currently approaching periscope depth. Seahawk One is one hour and 15 minutes to Bingo."

Captain Andrew Simms came to a halt next to Lieutenant Wren and viewed the display, "Distance to target?" Lieutenant Wren replied, "1371 meters exactly sir." Nodding, Captain Simms spoke, "Make speed 3 knots, raise scope in attack mode with half meter exposure and bring ECM masts into passive mode."

"Souska! How can you be such an idiot! How can we be out of gas!" as Kaname Chidori swung her fan at Sergeant Souska Sagara's head for the third time in as many minutes, Souska replied "Miss Chidori, it appears I underestimated how many wanted to water ski."

Souska replaced the fuel tank cap back onto the tank then spoke, "Miss Chidori, please do not worry as I have signaled for assistance, and it should arrive momentarily." Kaname looking around at the empty ocean swung the fan backhand style hitting Souska squarely in the face replied, "Ok, Mister. But from where?"

Captain Simms blinked his eyes briefly at what he had just observed, "Lieutenant? Did that young woman do just what I thought she just did?" Lieutenant Wren stifling a laugh replied, "Yes, Captain, she did." Refocusing the scope onto the ski boat, Captain Andrew Simms tapped the command system of the periscope, switching from fiber-optic attack scope to the general observation scope and raising it higher for a better view.

Rising to a sitting position, Sergeant Souska Sagara turning around to speak to Kaname observed the periscope as it slowly approached their disabled craft and spoke "Miss Chidori get down please." Kaname Chidori looking towards where Sagara was looking replied "Is it the Tuatha de Danaan?" Souska replied while reaching into his bag and removing a Beretta with which he took aim at the periscope, "No Miss Chidori, it is not," as he began firing.

Captain Simms recoiled from the scope and jabbed the down button with his finger, "Alice! Were you able to ID the occupants?" So first name it is under combat conditions for her, "Yes Captain. The female is Kaname Chidori and her male companion is Mithril agent, Sergeant Souska Sagara who is or was shooting at our periscope."

Captain Simms spoke, "Why on heavens would he shoot? Oh well no matter. Let's get them aboard; we still have a schedule to keep with the Tuatha de Danaan. Flood the launch and recovery bay and open outer doors. Sound flights quarters and engage surface stealth mode for recovery of the craft and of Seahawk One. Helmsman Carter, thrusters at your discretion. Align us underneath and surface the boat. Lieutenant Wren, would you be as kind as to greet them please?"

Commander Drake Ward the Executive Officer of the Samuel Eliot Morison entered the bridge and passed Lieutenant Wren as she walked off the bridge. Watching the 17 year old teenager till she closed the door, Commander Ward spoke to Captain Simms "I still can not believe she is a "Whispered". But she has proven herself so far."

Captain Simms replied, "When it comes to being in a support position, yes she has. But how will she do when we go up against Captain Testarossa is another matter. However I have a lot of faith in her and she is a studious learner. Tessa is about to find out the true abilities of this class of submarine she designed, which I hope that Commander Mardukas and Kalinin have been endeavoring to teach Tessa the ways of submarine combat as I have, because if Tessa has not been listening, I will have run of the war game."

Kaname Chidori held on to the side of the ski boat as it came to rest on the deck of the Samuel Eliot Morison then it flopped onto its side, flipping Souska onto the wet deck.

The amplified voice coming from astern as the massive water tight doors opened revealing several uniformed crewman issued orders, "Sergeant Sagara, you are to stand down immediately!" as an electric powered forklift scurried onto the deck followed by a young woman dressed in a Mithril uniform.

"Souska! Who are these people?" as Kaname trying to regain her footing only succeeded to slide across the deck of the ski boat nearly following Souska. Lieutenant Wren stopped and briefly concentrated, "Kaname, you are among friends." Kaname Chidori froze in place, looking around for who had "connected" with her, then seeing Lieutenant Alice Wren replied in kind, "You are like Tessa and me?" as Alice nodded at her question silently.

"Lieutenant Wren! Step it up and clear the deck now. Formal introductions later, for now get them below and get the lady some decent clothing from the quartermaster or elsewhere. Sergeant Sagara report to Captain Simms in the briefing room immediately."

Alice approached the side of the ski boat and holding out her hand took Kaname's within hers and helped Kaname from the boat as the deck crew began lining up the forklift to hull.

"Please this way Miss Chidori; I am Lieutenant Alice Wren of the Mithril submarine Samuel Eliot Morison. I will get you something more appropriate to wear." Kaname wearing nothing but two piece swim suite replied, "And please get me something I can hit Souska with. He is the reason we ran out of gas!"

Laughing slightly, Alice replied "I believe Captain Simms will attend to that matter. Please watch you step." Followed by the forklift and the ski boat, then Sergeant Sagara the elevator began its descent as the diving klaxons sounded."

Captain Andrew Simms satisfied all was in order for diving as the control readouts turned green turned to his Executive Officer, "Commander Ward, take her down!"

Commander Drake acknowledge by engaging the warning klaxons again then spoke, "Dive! Dive! Dive! Set depth 800, speed 15, and course 175. Dive!"

Captain Teletha Testarossa sat in her command chair on the bridge of the Tuatha de Danaan as Commander Richard Mardukas issued his briefing, "The Morison was diverted to answer a distress call from a Mithril agent off the coast of Japan, who has since been identified as Sergeant Souska Sagara who was onboard a small ski boat that had run out of fuel. Onboard the craft with Sagara was Miss Kaname Chidori."

Tessa having the habit of wrapping her hair around her fingers while in thought replied, "Are they uninjured Commander?" Mardukas replied, "Unharmed and in good spirits according to Commander Ward. Due to the time constraints at hand, the Morison will have them onboard during the war game, which is scheduled to begin at 2100 hours."

Tessa rose from her seat, and turned to walk off the bridge "Commander? It would be perhaps a good time to review my "enemy" before he arrives. My cabin please."

Commander Richard Mardukas following a respectful distance spoke, "We have faced off with Captain Simms before Captain." Captain Testarossa pausing at her cabin door before entering replied, "Yes I know Commander, but that was an entirely different situation and an altogether different scenario that had Captain Andrew Simms followed his original orders would have resulted in the deaths of thousands, and he would have likely died at my hands, but fate intervened. Please let's continue this inside."

Tessa turned to the video display monitor and viewed Captain Andrew Simms service jacket from both the US Navy and placed along side, his service jacket with Mithril.

At the time of the incident, he was just 39 years old when he disobeyed direct presidential orders to fire on the freighter. The vessel had been identified as smuggling weapons, but not ordinary weapons. US Intelligence had identified the vessel as carrying nuclear warheads, capable of being mounted onto missiles for launching, so Captain Simms and his Los Angles class attack submarine had been tasked with intercepting and destroying the vessel in deep water.

But Mithril Intelligence felt something out of place and sending the Tuatha de Danaan to the intercept point, Tessa had been present when Captain Simms made the mid-ocean intercept. Captain Simms had gone so far as to arm his torpedoes and open the outer doors, in preparation to fire when Mithril sent an urgent message to Danaan stating that US Intelligence had been duped and that there were no weapons, but there were reportedly a large number of refugees on the ship instead.

Captain Simms had been taking observations of the ship; everything about it seemed to match his orders at least to a point. But something nagged him. His orders had been specific and that was to sink the vessel at night, once it had been identified. Waiting for daylight, Captain Simms kept a running track of the vessel. The track was not well defined; it was as though someone who was drunk was at the helm.

Captain Simms requested clarification on the vessels description, but politics rearing its ugly head and a man wishing to save face ordered that the attack be carried out. But Captain Simms openly disobeyed orders and replied, "Target behavior inconsistent with that of a vessel transporting weapons. I am surfacing to verify identification of vessel and request cargo manifest."

As daylight came, the true nature of what was indeed on the ship came into clear view of Captain Simms, and those on the conning tower. A moving island of humanity. Risking a possible collision, Captain Simms closed with the freighter, whose master began sending a distress signal that they were under attack. It did not matter that Captain Simms had no intention of attacking now, either way if the vessel did have nuclear weapons onboard they had human shields. He would not become a mass murder, for the sake of what was allegedly onboard. After taking video and still photographs of the freighter, and trying to assure the ships master he had no intention of harming the ship, Captain Simms withdrew and began submerging. It was at that point, that she, Tessa would cause Captain Simms to come after her.

She ordered the outer doors closed, which was being carried out but the sensitive ears of the attack submarines towed array sonar had picked up the minuscule sound. Captain Simms smelled a setup and now he had a possible hostile astern.

Tessa realized her mistake too late and Commander Mardukas pointed it out, "He has a good sound man. He knows we are here."

Mardukas had taken over the tactical maneuvering of the Danaan and which began dangerous game of cat and mouse. Mardukas tried to use the noise of the freighter as cover by crossing underneath and diving through the thermocline, but the persistent American Navy submarine doggedly stuck to Tuatha de Danaan's maneuvers. Captain Simms experience came into play and he would ping Danaan consistently.

It was Captain Simms, who finally called off the game that had lasted for nearly two hours by communicating through an underwater telephone system, "I believe I might be speaking to the "Toy Box", if so you have played well. I believe it is no accident that the "Toy Box" presence is because of that freighter. I do hope you were able to observe what I saw, because it was setup. For the record, "Toy Box" I have just received orders to proceed immediately to Osaka, Japan which I will obey. I have been officially relieved of command at this moment. Oh by the way, you have a slight squeak in that starboard drive of yours. Good luck and farewell "Toy Box", Captain Andrew Simms US Navy out."

With one last ping, the American submarine departed at near its maximum speed leaving Tuatha de Danaan and Tessa behind. Commander Richard Mardukas spoke, "He used us as a diversion to deliberately avoid having to carry out his official mission. He has sacrificed his career to save innocent lives."

Tessa returned to the present and read the aftermath of his actions. Court Martialed, but absolved of wrong doing, Captain Simms lost his command and named in the political fallout that followed after photographs of his submarine charging across the surface of the Indian Ocean in an apparent aggressive manor, which resulted in accusations that he was attempting to attack a ship full of refugees.

Faced with the choice of being assigned to a desk job in some dark corner of a military base, Captain Andrew Simms submitted his retirement papers which were hurriedly processed, and with little ceremony he left the US Navy in disgrace. Commander Richard Mardukas would find the former Navy Captain fishing from a dock in Savannah, Georgia and at his invitation had journeyed to a distant Mithril operations base where he was offered new employment that would utilize his skills, command of a submarine, one that Tessa herself had a hand in designing, the Samuel Eliot Morison a twin to the Tuatha de Danaan.

The former US Navy Captain agreed only on one condition and that was to meet the designer of the mammoth vessel, which was granted and led to a briefing room where the meeting took place, they would spend many hours together discussing the capabilities of the great ships, and for days afterward Tessa would press Andrew to learn the badly needed skills she needed know in order to survive in what she perceived as a hostile 3-D world of submarine warfare, which much to her chagrin, Captain Simms would tell her "Teletha, young lady. You think it is a 3-D world in which you will fight, but in truth it is six dimensions. Now think about that and come back to me when you have a visual answer."

1900 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Sergeant Souska Sagara adjusted his uniform and knocked on the door then entered "Sergeant Souska Sagara is reporting as ordered sir!" as he snapped to attention. Captain Andrew Simms studied the young man, who at 17 years of age had seen more combat than many 20 year military veterans." At ease, Sergeant" as the captain rose from his seat and proceeded to walk around Sergeant Sagara, he spoke "Ok Souska, care to explain why you were taking pot shots at my periscope a little while earlier?"

Sergeant Sagara maintaining his position replied, "I was unaware that there was a second submarine of the Tuatha de Danaan class in service with Mithril. I did not notice the identification numbers stenciled on the periscope till you had fully raised it sir."

Captain Simms returned to his seat, "I see. I have spoken with Lieutenant Commander Kalinin since your arrival and he briefed me on your current mission. However I regret I can not return you or Miss Kaname Chidori to Japan at this moment as we are about to engage in a war game with the Tuatha de Danaan and Captain Testarossa"

Souska replied, "A war game sir?" Captain Simms replied, "Yes a war game. I have been tasked with observing how well Captain Testarossa has absorbed her tactical lessons, since I will make attack runs against both the Danaan and Melida Island. The goal of the war game is that she is to intercept my vessel with hers and to do it before I get within strike range of Melida Island, which for practical purposes is a 20 kilometer circumference around the island itself."

Sergeant Souska spoke, "Are you not at a tactical disadvantage? I noted you do not have troops onboard." Captain Simms replied, "Don't need them for now, since it is not that kind of scenario. However you are welcome to observe the operations that will be taking place as is Miss Chidori. I can promise that, both of you will be back in Japan by Sunday evening so that she can get to school on Monday."

Captain Simms rose from his seat, "Sergeant, I would like to invite you and Miss Chidori to the wardroom for a late dinner, at 1930 hours which is 15 minutes from now. Here are ID passes for you and Kaname; it will make it easier to get around. That is all. Dismissed." Sergeant Sagara saluted and departed the briefing room. Turning to the video monitor, Captain Simms tapped a button on the desk, bringing it to life and viewed the current tactical situation. "Nice parking spot Tessa, but I am not going that way."

The intercom came to life and Commander Ward answered, "Bridge aye." Captain Simms's voice replied, "Break the link Commander. We are going hostile early. New course is 115; make depth 1100 meters, speed 75. After that join me in the wardroom Drake as we have guests." Commander Ward acknowledged the orders and turned to the Officer of the Deck, and repeated the orders which were carried out.

1925 hours, Tuatha de Danaan, North-West of Melida Island

Commanders Mardukas and Kalinin standing to the rear of Captain Testarossa both heard the warning chime, as the tactical connection with the Morison was severed. Tessa turned her command chair to view the last course and speed, 175 degrees true at 15 knots. "Captain Simms has started early."

1930 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison

Kaname Chidori wearing a summer dress borrowed from the wardrobe of Lieutenant Alice Wren entered the wardroom with Sergeant Souska Sagara, who was now in dress uniform, on which she commented "Souska! Where did you have that uniform? There is no way you could have carried it on the ski boat." Souska replied, "The quartermaster of this vessel issued it to me as it is of standard issue in Mithril."

Lieutenant Wren who had been with Kaname rose to attention as did the others gathered in the wardroom when Captain Andrew Simms entered, "Attention on deck!" Kaname exactly unsure how to react began to rise as well, but the captain stopped her, "Carry on. Miss Chidori, that is not necessary as you are a civilian."

Captain Simms taking a seat at the head of the table looked at those present then nodded to the stewards, "You may begin serving." Lieutenant Alice Wren formally introduced Kaname to the captain, "Captain Simms, I would like to introduce Miss. Kaname Chidori who is our guest this evening." Offering his hand to Kaname, he shook hers. "Miss Chidori, welcome to the Samuel Eliot Morison."

Kaname replied, "It is my honor to be onboard. I want to thank you for taking the time to pick us up," as she looked at Souska who ignored the angry look. Captain Simms did not miss it and replied "Don't blame the Sergeant; it could have happened to anyone. I do regret we did not bring you onboard in by a more conventional means but I had to minimize the exposure of the Morison, since we were so close to the Japanese mainland."

Commander Drake spoke, "Miss Chidori, if you are concerned that your friends are worried about where you may be it has been communicated that you are taking a trip to the outer islands. You will be returning to Japan tomorrow evening, in time to rest up for school."

Kaname replied, "Alice told me we were going to a war game? Is it true we are playing against Tessa?" Andrew replied, "Yes that is correct. It is to test her mettle under different scenarios. In this case, we will be an aggressor attempting an attack the Mithril base on Melida Island and she will have to intercept us. The goal for her is to get target lock on us. However if I get target lock on her, game over and she goes back to class for more study."

Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Tessa will be really playing against me, as I will be in control of the Morison. You are familiar with the TAROS system?" Kaname replied, ""Lady Chapel?" Captain Simms paused and put his fork down, "Yes. The Lady Chapel control room," that's if what Tessa calls it. I believe you have some previous experience with it?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes I am. It was if I had become part of the Tuatha de Danaan at the time." Captain Simms already aware of Kaname's ability spoke, "That was the first time in an actual combat situation that TAROS had been put into use, which is why Mithril desires further study. When you regained control of the Tuatha de Danaan, and successfully maneuvered it out of harms way the potential uses of TAROS became even more apparent; which highlighted the good side and the dark side of the TAROS system."

Kaname replied, "Dark side?" Lieutenant Wren replied, "Yes Miss Chidori. Mithril came to the conclusion that if a "Whispered" such as you with no training could merge with the control systems of the Tuatha de Danaan, the potential for exploitations of the "Whispered" would escalate."

Sergeant Sagara spoke, "It would allow one person to control numerous platforms remotely, whether it is aircraft, ship or submarine or land based and use the weapons onboard or in place to carry out military actions without fear of risking ones life." Commander Ward spoke, "And because of how a "Whispered" links with TAROS, their decisions based on the tactical feed back they receive would allow them to react much faster than even the fastest computer could, but this goes back to being that humans are in fact biological computers in the first place."

The chime of the intercom interrupted the conversation and Captain Simms answered, "Simms speaking. Yes by all means pipe it to the ward room, but before we transmit ensure that our locater information is blanked out. No sense in giving them a leg up on where we are."

Turning to the video monitor which he activated, Captain Simms viewed Captain Testarossa on her bridge with Commanders Mardukas and Kalinin, "Ah, hello Teletha, Richard. Good to see you too Andrei." Tessa responded, "You have broken the rules by starting early Captain!" The snicker from Commander Ward was picked up and heard by Tessa, "I heard that Drake."

Kaname pensively waved at the screen, "Hello Tessa." Captain Testarossa smiled briefly, "Hello Kaname. Are you being treated well?" Kaname replied that she was, as Captain Simms turned back to the screen, "Tessa, as Richard and Andrei should have already told you that I do like to provide a challenge, which is what you are going to get, so grow up young lady!"

Kaname watched in utter amazement at how Captain Simms was treating Tessa and about to interrupt felt hands on either arm. One was Souska and the other was Alice's. Captain Simms seeing Tessa's reaction continued, "What? You expect me to treat you with kid gloves? Not going to happen. So start thinking ahead as you are perilously close to running out of time. Good night Tessa." End transmission.

Tessa sat back in the command chair looking at the blank screen, "He told me to grow up?" Andrei and Richard had remained silent throughout the exchange, and then Andrei spoke "Captain, I would suggest we get underway immediately. Captain Simms just used your transmission to find us." Tessa replied, "How? We are not linked!" Commander Mardukas replied, "He used our embedded locater signal in the transmission to find our location, his locator signal was blank, Captain. He will not pull any punches."

After the screen went blank, Lieutenant Alice Wren spoke "Psychology 101 Captain?" Captain Simms nodded and replied, "Get them psyched out and just a tad bit angry while they ignore the obvious, until it is too late. Drake? I suppose you got the locater information?" Commander Ward replied, "Yes I did, but I doubt Tessa will sit there long once Richard and Andrei give her a little coaching, she will put the pedal to the metal and haul butt."

Lieutenant Wren spoke, "But which direction?" It was Sergeant Souska Sagara who replied, "South-West, then they will turn east and seek cover in the underwater canyons." Souska! Stop that!" as Kaname brandish her fan and whacked Sagara across the back of the head. Captain Simms replied, "Yep, that is where they are going. Andrei does love that kind of terrain and Miss Chidori no need for that please, Sergeant Souska offered tactical advice merely because he knew how Andrei thinks."

Lieutenant Wren having finished eating excused herself and rose from the table, "Captain, I need to prepare." Captain Andrew Simms came to his feet, "Make it so Lieutenant, we will be in the area of the Tuatha de Danaan in 30 minutes." It was 2030 hours.

2100 hours, South-East of Melida Island

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Sound battle stations. Battle station submarine," as Lieutenant Commander Kalinin entered the bridge, the lights dimmed as the helmsman spoke, "Tessa has control sir," as she slid his chair back from the console and folded his arms across his chest the helm controls began moving by them selves.

Captain Andrew Simms watched in silence observing the activity as it took place on the bridge screens as Alice within her own Lady Chapel, exercised the controls then without his orders, altered course and sent Morison plunging towards the ocean floor. Kaname held her breath expecting the submarine to crash, but it quickly leveled off at 10 meters above the ocean floor.

Andrew turned to Kaname and seeing her expression, "Yes it does take getting used to. First time that Alice did it I almost hit the override, but she knows how to maneuver rather well." Alice Wren's voice came over the speakers, "I am sorry Kaname, we should have told you."

Kaname looking around in puzzlement replied, "You can hear me?" Alice's voice replied almost with laughter, "And I can see you too as well as Andrew and Drake. I can see and hear anywhere I chose to do so."

Alice paused briefly as if lost in thought, then spoke "Andrew? I have unknown contact bearing 245, range 36,500 meters. It is moving slowly, left to right bearing." Turning to view the tactical monitor, Captain Simms spoke "Alice, go to 5 knots hold current depth. It is not Tessa."

Commander Drake Ward approached the sonar console whose technician was listening to the sounds, then handing him a pair of headphones both men listened intently. Commander Ward turned to his captain, "Captain, it's an LA Class Hunter-Killer."

Sergeant Souska Sagara afforded the rare view of a tactical submarine operation spoke, "Captain Testarossa, told me that she had encountered such a submarine before. Was that yours captain?" Captain Simms replied, "Tessa has always had to play games with what ever was available. I had my first encounter with her, it was in the Indian Ocean about six months after that little incident you had with that fellow Gauron. Her encounter was with another one. I knew the captain, and he is hot headed to boot. I should add that he was granted another tour of duty in this area, because he has a fixation on the "Toy Box"."

Kaname replied, ""Toy Box"?" as Commander Drake Ward replied, "Code name given to the Tuatha de Danaan, by the Pentagon dweebs. Mithril has been able to conceal the identification of our vessels rather well as the crews who man these vessels. In essence Miss Chidori, we no longer exist officially amongst the living."

Alice interrupted, "Sound signature match confirmed, it is the Memphis." Commander Ward turned to the sonar tech who nodded silently at his unasked question.

Captain Simms rose from his seat and approached the tracking plot, watching the track of the confirmed submarine, "Alice open communications with the referee judge on Melida Island and advise them of the presence of the USS Memphis, then have them try to make contact with Tuatha de Danaan and warn them to break off the game."

Commander Ward spoke, "Captain, if Tessa receives the message would she follow the rules or would she continue? After all you did tweak her pride a little bit and she just might construe it as an attempt to deceive her." Captain Simms replied, "Well you have a point there Drake. Alice? Lay in an intercept course for that submarine, make depth 250 meters speed 25 knots." Alice confirmed the orders, and the Morison began to ascend.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Two

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

2230 hours, Melida Island, Mithril Operating Base

Commander Lewis Strong listened intently to the message and sending a reply, turned to the communications supervisor "Hail TDD-1 immediately and have them break off the game."

2245 hours, Tuatha de Danaan, Melida Island Canyon Range

Tessa like Alice could monitor all incoming and outgoing message traffic as well as initiate communications, and with Commanders Mardukas and Kalinin discussed the report, "Would Captain Simms deceive us with a false report to gain an advantage?" Richard spoke, "Unlikely, not in this case. The judge, Commander Strong reported that Simms had unblanked his communication locater beacon. It may be wise to open communication now, captain."

Tessa spoke, "Commander Kalinin?" Andrei replied, "I surmised that Captain Simms had initiated a high speed run then altered course and came south along the eastern side of Melida Island, when he likely planned to enter the canyons. Alice likely detected the submarine just prior to entering the canyons to our east, if so at this point Captain Simms is no longer a threat, but is instead heading for the contact. I recommend we rejoin the link, Madam Captain."

2300 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison, South of Melida Island

With little to do but monitor the screens, the subdued voices of the bridge crew mixed in the background of the electronics as Alice still in control of the Morison guided the submarine towards their target. The alert chime sounded as the tactical data feed began flowing from the Tuatha de Danaan, and then the communications screen flickered as Commander Mardukas appeared.

Captain Simms turned his chair and spoke, "Richard. Did Melida Island tell you everything or just the basics?" Commander Mardukas replied, "Only that we had a snooper. Have you identified it?" Andrew replied, "Yes we have. Sound signature is that of the Memphis, which I believe is an old friend of Tessa's." Commander Kalinin spoke, "Tessa used to use her for practice runs if you will." Captain Simms replied, "Yeah I have heard about that. It might be wise if you hang back and let me tango with her this time."

Commander Drake Ward spoke, "Alice, go to 5 knots, depth 400, angle 5 now!" Captain Simms turned to the tactical screen, "Alice? How are you feeling?" Lieutenant Alice Wren responded in a relaxed tone, "I am fine Andrew."

Captain Simms replied, "Good to hear that. Remember when we practiced that slid-slip maneuver?" Alice responded, "When we went side-ways, yes?" Andrew standing up from the command chair, "Yes that is one. Now be careful right now, the contact is clearing his baffles. When he completes that 90 degree port turn, he will do a 180 degree turn to swing his bow through a full arc then he will turn 90 degrees again and resume base course. When he starts that 90 degree turn back to port, slid-slip us to above his stern, but do it very quietly. Minimum use of prop thrusters, water jets only. Got that Alice?" Lieutenant Wren rather relaxed replied, "No problem, Captain."

Tessa still too far away to directly observe could only monitor by the tactical feed of Morison's maneuvers then suddenly, Alice was speaking to her but only through "Whispered" communication, "Hello Tessa. I am sorry we did not get to play against each other, perhaps next time?"

Captain Testarossa replied in kind, "It is regretful as well. But we can still do it in the simulation tanks at Melida Island." Unaware of the private conversations taking place Sergeant Souska Sagara standing next to Kaname watched a change come over her then seeing that she was about to collapse, stepped behind her and guided her to a soft landing.

"Captain Simms we have a problem sir," as Sagara eased Kaname's head to the deck. Andrew turned about and seeing the situation spoke, "Bridge to sickbay, medical emergency on the bridge. This is not a drill." Alice heard the call interrupted her conversation and focused on the bridge. Captain Simms returned to the tactical screen then spoke, "Alice, stay focused. Help is on the way for Miss Chidori."

Commander Ward answered the incoming communications, "Unless it is urgent we are a bit busy at the moment!" Commander Mardukas could see the activity as the stretcher bearers rushed from the bridge carrying Kaname.

"Drake, what happened to Miss Chidori?" Drake looked up briefly, "Don't know. One minute she was standing up next minute she was on the deck. Now Alice! GO!"

Captain Simms retaking his command chair spoke, "Communications officer! Broad spectrum laser communications beam from 290 to 090 rapid pulse, US Navy protocol locate their rear receiver and open a channel."

Captain Simms continued, "Sonar! One ping, full power, heading 000 relative," as the powerful pulse sounded, it was even heard by the Tuatha de Danaan, some 10 kilometers astern.

The USS Memphis's crew did not need to have sonar to hear the pulse, because their submarine was now the pulse. Some thought their teeth were vibrating. The communications center alerted the startled captain that they were being hailed, and the captain had them patch the call to the bridge where the video monitor when it came to life, showed only a figure in darkness.

"This is USS Memphis, please identify yourself." Andrew observing the bridge of the LA class submarine replied "This is "Toy Box". But as he watched the bridge crew's reaction, he was looking for the captain which he did not see. But a man stepping forward towards the camera he did know and he spoke "Are you Commander Jenson?"

Commander John Jenson swallowed then spoke, "I am Commander Jenson, and how can I help you?" Sitting back slightly in his command chair, Andrew pondered where the other captain had gone then replied, "I heard that a certain officer onboard had a fixation with my boat and I really would like to know why."

Commander Jensen gave a sigh of relief, "Uh, Mr. "Toy Box" he was relieved of command by me about a month ago. I think he is back in the States now." Commander Jenson looking around at his crew continued, "I frankly do not know why the previous captain was so interested in you, but if you like to leave me someway to contact you I might be able to ask him."

Captain Simms replied, "That's ok, I am sure we will meet again Commander. Sorry about the close-in ping. Have a good night. "Toy Box" out," and as Captain Simms gave the cut signal, Alice watched as the attack submarine began to accelerate leaving the Morison behind. The Lieutenant spoke, "Should we follow Andrew?" Captain Simms watching the wild maneuvers on the tactical screen replied, "No. Let them go. Return control to the bridge and get out of that bed thing of yours. Your presence is requested in sickbay."

Helmsman Carter spoke, "I have control Captain. Awaiting orders," as Captain Simms turned command over to Commander Ward, "Lay in a course for Melida, set depth at 150 meters speed 15 knots. Drake, I will be in sickbay, and notify the Danaan where we are going, I am done with this for now. I want to find out what happened to Miss Chidori."

Captain Simms entered the corridor leading to sickbay just as Lieutenant Wren coming from the opposite passageway joined him. She was still dressed in her form fitting suite.

Alice spoke, "Do you know anything yet?" Andrew replied, "Just as much in the dark as you are. Did you sense anything before she collapsed?"

Lieutenant Wren paused outside the door to sickbay, "Andrew, I and Tessa, well we were talking privately, you know in Whispered mode." Pondering that a moment before opening the door, Captain Simms replied, "Do we know what happens when a "Whispered" is in the immediate vicinity of a TAROS system in operation? You know like not being tied directly in, could have TAROS caused this?"

Alice thought a moment, "Sir, we never had this opportunity before. Mithril does not like such experiments taking place and it is only through general use that things like this are discovered. Perhaps she was just tired?" Captain Simms opened the door, "I really hope so. Let's go see Kaname.

Kaname Chidori lacking the fan took a wild swing at Sagara as Captain Simms entered, "Souska! How dare you! Stop that!" as Souska blocked the punch the ships doctor spoke "Miss Chidori! Will you please stop moving around, I am almost finished," as Andrew spoke "Miss Chidori, though you are a civilian, I can and I will put you in irons if you do not stop resisting, now allow my corpsman to finish!"

The doctor finally finished his examination and followed by Captain Simms left Kaname and entered his office then closed the door, "Captain. Sir, I can not find anything wrong, all her vitals are normal and she is down right healthy and from the look of things she is one feisty young lady. I will have to have the blood work done at the Melida Medical Facility, to see if there is anything abnormal but blood sugars and oxygen levels are fine, but I am not about to go any further if you know what I mean sir?"

Captain Andrew Simms replied, "Well you have done enough. Just as soon as we get docked, hand carry those samples over to Medical immediately. Thanks George." Leaving the office and rejoining Kaname, Captain Simms spoke to her, "Miss Chidori? I would like to ask you what happened."

Kaname replied, "Well I kind of started feeling out of focus, then my head started itching." Alice spoke "Out of focus?" Kaname nodded, "Yes it was like I was merging with something or someone, and then the itching got worse, but I could not scratch it. When I woke up, I was here."

Captain Simms spoke, "We will be docking with the base at midnight. I would like you to go to the medical facility, at least for the night then if nothing is found wrong, we will have you and Sergeant Sagara flown back to Tokyo tomorrow afternoon. Please Miss Chidori that is all I ask." Kaname replied "Very well Captain Simms, I will do as you ask."

0900 hours, Melida Island, Mithril Operating Base

Captain Simms turned from the video monitor displaying Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Sagara as Kaname sent the hapless man tumbling after she hit him. Andrew not wanting to even guess what caused that outburst sighed and turned his attention back to Teletha Testarossa sitting across from him.

Tapping her foot on the floor, Tessa spoke "What was with the wise crack that I should grow up? I am grown up." Now seventeen, Tessa was "grown up", but to Andrew she was behaving like a child at this moment, "Captain Testarossa, it was made in jest, at least to a point however if that comment is still bothering you I apologize."

Dressed in civilian clothes, Tessa rose to her feet and then slammed her foot down on the coffee table jarring the scattered coffee cups sitting on it, "I will remind you sir that I have been successful on the battlefield and I consider your behavior both rude and that the challenge will stand!"

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke, "Captain, both submarines have to have repairs, more so the Morison which we know Captain Simms stressed the propulsion system to some extent that it requires replacement of the propellers. We had thought the new designs would work, but they did not. If you are upset over that Madam Captain, do not be."

Tessa glaring at Kalinin missed the soda can on the floor and caught it with her foot and she went flying, arms wind milling as she fell across the table and nearly into Captain Simms lap. Andrew trying to catch her, managed to get hit by a wild uppercut on the chin by Tessa, who realizing where she landed, disentangled herself and left the briefing room in a huff; without further word.

Commander Mardukas looking across at Captain Simms spoke, "That sir was unusual behavior!" Rubbing his chin, Andrew replied "What passes for normalcy around here?" as a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Entering the briefing room was Sergeant Major Melissa Mao.

Melissa Mao, a hard charging ex-US Marine dishonorably discharged years earlier from the Marines spoke "Commander Kalinin? Sorry to bother you, but you might want to see the general announcement system." Andrei turned to the video screen and called up the base announcement channel and Captain Simms reading the various messages pressed the pause key as one specifically addressed to him scrolled up on the screen.

Captain Andrew Simms: You are to report to the training area immediately. We will decide who is "grown up"!

Signed Captain Teletha Testarossa

Sergeant Mao spoke, "So Captain have you ever driven an Arms Slave?" Andrew rose to his feet, spoke "Yes, Sergeant Major I have, but I am not going to duel her. Richard, Andrei? Something is going on. The Whisper's are not acting correctly." His statement was punctuated by the display of Lieutenant Alice Wren, who while walking past the briefing room became the object of a pass by none other than Sergeant Kurz Weber, and her reaction, a rather violent attack sent Kurz crashing into the briefing room door as Sergeant Major Mao opened it.

A dazed Weber looking up at Mao spoke, "She packs such a sweet punch." Captain Simms stepped over Kurz and as he exited the room, Alice Wren charged. Andrew stood his ground and absorbed the impact, which added to the pile growing in the briefing room when the hapless captain slammed backwards, collided with Sergeant Major Mao, who in turn tripped over Weber and they crashed onto the coffee table.

Restraining his Lieutenant, Captain Simms spoke, "Ok this has got to stop and stop now. Richard get her damn legs!" Commander Mardukas doing as directed, got Alice Wren in hand as Commander Kalinin, jumped in to relieve Captain Simms, "Kaname is if you will captain, normally slap happy with Sagara and he puts up with it. However I can not say the same for Tessa." Sergeant Major Mao spoke, "The medical team is on the way," as Mao rolled away from the struggling Lieutenant and addressing Sergeant Weber "Get off your ass now Weber!"

0930 hours, Arms Slave Hanger

Captain Teletha Testarossa ignoring the pleas of the ground crewman, slammed the hatch shut and started the M-6's gas turbine engine, then broke it free of its mountings and promptly rammed it through the hanger doors and headed for the armory.

Inside the main building, the alarms were sounding the alert as the medical team having placed Lieutenant Alice Wren on the stretcher whisked her away. Commander Kalinin on the telephone spoke "I see. Do what you can to minimize any casualties and keep me informed by my radio. I am on my way."

Captain Andrew Simms, having just about the worse experience he could have so far wondered if he should have declined the invitation to join Mithril in the first place, when Commander Kalinin intruded on his thoughts.

"Captain Simms. This is not of your doing or ours. The "Whispered" can and do behave on a different level. We still know little as to how they received their gifts and even when we can understand and develop the technology that they present to us, such as the Danaan or the Morison there is still the unknown within."

Captain Simms replied, "How much of the TAROS system was tested and just for what length of time was it meant to be used?" Commander Mardukas spoke, "Captain Simms, there is still no time limit determined. It is mainly left up to the operator's discretion and their stamina, and you were with Lieutenant Wren shortly after she exited her TAROS system. Did you not see anything?"

Exiting the wrecked briefing room Andrew replied, "No not in the least bit. I spoke with Miss Chidori in the Morison's sickbay after she was taken from the bridge. I did witness her trying to slap Sergeant Sagara around, but from my personal observations, well frankly I started considering Miss Chidori as being normal. Alice was not displaying any aggressiveness at all, not while I was talking to Kaname nor to the ship's doctor."

Captain Simms rounded the corner and froze in his tracks as he took in the M6 sitting outside, "Oh please tell me, that Tessa did not get her hands on an M6!" Commander Kalinin bringing up the rear replied, "I have just confirmed that Tessa is in the M6, and she does not have a practice load out but is carrying live rounds." Captain Simms eyed the building around them, "Commander, I seriously doubt this building would survive any number of rounds fired from that range for very long."

Kaname pounding on Souska's back struggled to break free "Souska! Put me down! I am fine." Souska replied, "Miss Chidori there is some danger at this time so please allow me to get you to safety," as the pair entered the main lobby to the rear of Captain Simms and the Commanders, Souska stopped and spoke "Problem sirs?"

Commander Kalinin replied, "Sergeant. Tessa is in the M-6 outside and armed with live ammunition." Souska replied, "That is indeed a problem sir," as he set down Kaname.

Tessa's voice called out, "Andrew come out of there. I can see you in the lobby; don't make me come in after you!" Commander Mardukas began to walk towards the doors, but Captain Simms stopped him, "No Commander. She wants me."

Souska spoke, "Captain, there is a 1 second lag time to bring the cannon to bear." Andrew replied, "Well thanks for that piece of information; I am somewhat aware of the M6 capabilities. Richard, go down to the docks and dump the electrical power to both Danaan and Morison and if you have to blow the damn security doors on both TAROS systems do so, as I want zero power going to them. Andrei, that Sergeant of yours, Sergeant Melissa Mao; can she get restraint rounds for the cannon on an M9?"

Commander Kalinin replied, "Yes she can and she has already done so. It took a little bit time for them to be found, as Tessa rampaged through the armory. What do you have in mind Captain Simms?" Captain Simms removing his uniform coat then his tie replied, "Well, I can run rather fast and I think with Tessa focusing on me she will ignore anything else, so have Sergeant Major Mao focus on getting the restraining rounds onto target. Number one priority is to take out that gas turbine, which will force Tessa to go to batteries which will slow her down even more. Then when she is frozen in place, if it comes down to it, I'll have Mao crack that M6 like an egg."

Captain Simms took a breath then spoke, "Sergeant Sagara, please escort Miss Chidori directly to medical since it is the most reinforced part of this complex," then without waiting for a reply Andrew pushed open the door and began to run directly towards the M6.

Tessa tried to raise the cannon as Captain Simms making like a broken field runner came at her, but the surprisingly fast 40 year old Mithril Captain ran between the legs of the M6 and stopped behind it and called out, "Tessa! Just what do you think you are doing young lady?" The gas turbine spooled up and Andrew walking backwards waited till Tessa had turned partially around and started running like mad.

Off to the captain's left, Sergeant Major Mao approaching the main building watched in shock as Tessa fired the cannon the round flying wildly narrowly missed and impacted on the parade ground in front of Captain Simms. Commander Kalinin's voice coming over her radio issued the orders "Disable the gas turbine and then go after her battery power Sergeant Major. Use restraining rounds only. Your M-9 can withstand the cannon she is using, if you have to place yourself in the line of fire do so. She is targeting Captain Simms." Acknowledging the orders and remembering the last time she had to "fight" Tessa, Sergeant Major Mao smiled and raced after the M6, and musing to herself "I am going to enjoy this even if Captain Simms does not."

0940 hours, Medical Center

Kaname followed by Sergeant Sagara entered the medical facility where she found Lieutenant Alice Wren restrained and a nurse preparing a sedative, "What is going on? Why are you doing that?" The harried nurse replied, "Because we got to! If we don't she will injure herself!"

Kaname pushing Souska away approached the side of the bed then she kneeled and concentrated, "Alice? Can you hear me?" Kaname recoiled to the floor as mental pictures flashed into her head. She saw herself, and then Alice looking at her and then what looked like Captain Simms in a target scope. Pulling herself backup, Kaname tried again, this time getting on the bed with Alice and placing her hands around Alice's face she tried to mentally connect again and both Alice, Kaname then the amplified voice of Tessa began screaming.

0941 hours, Main Dock

Commander Mardukas yelled out, "I don't care do it!" as the electricians dumped the power from both the Danaan and the Morison and other electricians began throwing the massive breakers providing the emergency power feed to the TAROS systems on both submarines.

0945 hours, West Roadway

Captain Andrew Simms dazed but alive climbed over the left mechanical arm of Sergeant Kurz Weber's M-9 and approached the downed M6, the screams within falling silent. The hatch of Mao's unit opened and she hurriedly clambered down and joined the captain who turned to her "Sergeant Major? Well open the darn thing and get her out!" Weber opened his hatch and looked at the scorch marks from Tessa's cannon fire on the left side of his M9, "Say Captain! That was kind of close!" Melissa turned around, "Weber just shut up and help me open the hatch!" Weber waved in reply and closing his hatch advanced his M9 and used his mechanical arm to break the hatch open.

1100 hours, Medical Facility

The nearby video screen still displayed yellow alert. Outside the cleanup began with the specialized chemical agents being sprayed onto the disabled M6, to free it from the restraining compound. Though the rampage by Tessa did cause damage, it was minor and fortunately her wild firing did little damage, though the parade ground was going to need some extensive work from the craters in it. The cannon fire on the M9's did nothing but scorch the paint job though Captain Simms mused that had Weber not suddenly came around the corner of the storage building he might have ended up rather dead, since Tessa's aim was improving every time she fired.

Commander Kalinin approached Captain Simms and spoke, "You did rather well, and I am impressed. Andrew replied, "When one is getting shot at, it is incentive enough to run. What did the neurologists have to say about this?" Andrei spoke, "Your theory that they were still connected by TAROS seems to have been born out."

Turning around to look at Lieutenant Alice Wren who was in an animated conversation with Captain Testarossa and Kaname Chidori, Captain Simms replied "The data communication stream between Danaan and Morison, when we were linked, Alice admitted to me that she had a "Whispered" event with Tessa about the time Kaname collapsed on the bridge. I think that event triggered some type of feedback that Kaname felt just before she passed out. She described the effect as that of the back of her brain itching and feeling like she was going out of focus. Both Alice and Tessa in their respective chapels somehow stayed mentally connected after exiting and TAROS was still being TAROS, so it continued to transmit even though monitoring instruments said otherwise."

Commander Mardukas joining the men spoke, "Everything stopped about the time we dumped the power to the boats. Do we risk a restart of TAROS? It is after all part of the operating systems of both ships." Captain Simms spoke, "I don't think we have a choice in the matter Commander. Sequential startup of all systems including TAROS in 30 minutes and let's have the ladies wired this time so we can make sure that we don't have a repeat."

Andrei replied, "And if all goes well?" Captain Simms spoke "Then we know that operating two linked TAROS systems is a no-no. If we do not link the human interfaces with each other which I recommend heartily we do not do that again under any circumstances, then all will be well. It will be up to the higher ups in Mithril to review our findings and decide on further regulations, but like you said earlier Andrei, we are just still touching the surface of the "Whispered" and those three over there are proof positive to that."

Alice Wren could see the three officers in discussion. Looking at Tessa she spoke, "What really happened to us? I was like feeling good and all of a sudden I get this feeling of anger all over me?" Tessa replied, "I was in the briefing with Captain Simms, then I got angry at him and they said I challenged him to an Arms Slave Duel! Kaname spoke, "You two started fighting everything and everyone that got near you. Tessa, don't you remember being in the Arms Slave?"

Tessa spoke, "I was in an Arms Slave?" Kaname replied, "Well yes you were. You chased Captain Simms around the base in it! Souska dragged me up to medical where I found Alice screaming, and I tried to help her and I got mental images of things like Captain Simms in a target scope, myself from Alice's perspective then the pain from both of you."

The door to the observation ward opened and Commander Mardukas with Commander Kalinin with Captain Simms entered. Captain Simms spoke, "How are all three of you feeling?"

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Captain Simms? I would like to apologize." Captain Simms replied, "For what precisely?" Tessa spoke, "For trying to kill you!" The laughter from her captain surprised Alice Wren. She had not seen the man show that in the many months that she had come to know him.

Captain Simms spoke, "If you were trying to kill me, I've seen better attempts at it Tessa. You should see the parade ground now. We could use it for a golf course now with all the craters you put into it."

Tessa spoke, "I guess I never could shoot straight."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Captain Simms believed that when you and Alice were linked via TAROS, and with the tactical data stream in use it caused a feed back loop that somehow remained active after you exited your respective chapels. We can surmise that this feed back is what caused Miss Chidori to collapse on the bridge of the Morison."

Alice spoke, "Commander you said that it was a feed back loop? We were not being overloaded." Captain Simms spoke, "In a fashion you were Alice. You initiated a "Whispered" event with Tessa while still in link did you not?" Alice replied, "Yes sir I did."

Captains Simms continued, "It was a minor thing really. I am not going to ask what you and Tessa were discussing, but in the midst of the event; you Alice were conducting a maneuver underwater, all the while you were still in the "Whispered" event. And you were also monitoring the tactical situation, listening for orders and receiving the tactical data feed from Danaan."

Commander Kalinin spoke "The same effect for Tessa, except she was receiving what you were doing by the tactical data links, which for ordinary humans we need to see. However TAROS takes the tactical data as well and funnels it to the operators in each respective TAROS system."

Tessa spoke, "In essence commander, we were in information overload?" Captain Simms took a blank sheet of paper and drew several lines then pointing to it he spoke, "Top line is the tactical data system. The middle is the TAROS system and the bottom line is the "Whispered" event. You two were exchanging information on all three and that developed the feed back, when Miss Chidori began feeling out of focus it was because her brain was trying to become part of the "Whispered" event, which brings us to another problem."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Somehow TAROS continued to maintain the link even after you left your respective chapels. It was only after we dumped the electrical power to TAROS, that all of you returned to normal behavior. Because we need to restart the systems of both vessels, we want to wire you to examine brain wave activity during restart. If things go well we will have the scientists to begin working on a solution."

Kaname Chidori spoke, "How long will this take?" Commander Mardukas replied "Less than an hour, Miss Chidori. After the restart is completed, you will be able to return to Japan. It is for your sake as well as the others that we do this." Kaname spoke "Ok. Make this quick, I got school tomorrow."

1400 hours, Briefing Room, Melida Island, Mithril Operating Base

Commander Mardukas set the printouts down on the table and spoke, "All normal, consistent with standards of the "Whispered". Captain Simms replied, "Well that is a relief. I am curious commander, why send all three to Japan?"

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Miss Chidori of course is a civilian and we can not hold her for observation, as for your Lieutenant, Alice Wren it would be best if she too goes along since it will allow some opportunity to rest. Of course Captain Teletha Testarossa will be seeking a break from what happened. She has found Japan to be accepting of her gifts and those of other "Whispered".

Joining the captain at the window, Commander Kalinin continued "If you are worried about their safety, Sergeant Sagara is with all three." Andrew watched the group get into a transport for a ride to the airfield replied, "To be frank, commander the only "Whispered" I had been around till now was Lieutenant Wren. I am due for some leave, so I am thinking I might tag along later. I would like to see how all three interact with each other."

Commander Kalinin replied, "It just so happens captain that there is a temporary opening for a history instructor at Jendi High School which Miss Chidori attends. Perhaps that would be suitable, since you do hold a Doctorate. I am sure that the administrators would appreciate having someone like you fill in?" Captain Simms replied, "I'll start packing, commander. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Three

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

2100 hours, Tokyo, Japan

"Sergeant Sagara, you do understand that Captain Andrew Simms is to be accorded all courtesies while he is in Tokyo," as the voice of Commander Kalinin spoke over the radio. Souska replied, "It is understood commander. I have already observed his arrival here at the apartment complex. Shall I inform Captain Testarossa?"

Commander Kalinin replied, "No. Tessa will know soon enough. Captain Simms will be a guest teacher at Jendi and while there he will be observing the interaction between, Kaname, Alice and Tessa. You are of course to observe all security procedures, and intervene for his protection if necessary. That is all sergeant."

In the official sense he was now Doctor Andrew Simms, a teacher of history. He in fact held a Doctorate in history, but military history at that. Still the classes he would be teaching would focus on civilian and military history.

The flight from Melida Island had not been what he called a "normal" flight. Because of the Mithril aircraft stealth capability, it had actually landed inside of Tokyo, at a vacant school playground.

From there where a taxi had been waiting, the driver seemingly unconcerned that a man would nonchalantly appear from the play ground in darkness with luggage in tow had taken him to his apartment. Commander Kalinin had told him it was the same apartment complex that Kaname Chidori resided as did Sergeant Sagara. Andrew had a good laugh when Andrei admitted that the entire complex was in fact owned by Mithril itself and it was also where Tessa and Alice were staying.

Andrew opened his journal, reviewing the notes he had written of the events that had taken place, then he reviewed the individual traits of each "Whispered."

Lieutenant Alice Wren, age 17. Officially she was an analyst assigned to Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2. At 177 centimeters and 54 kilograms she was a bit taller than his 170 centimeters. Her ability to link with TAROS, allowed her to take control of the Morison when needed. She had become his student to understand military tactics and she was well on her way to becoming a gifted tactician.

Alice was his sounding board as well. Even though he had Commander Drake Ward as his Executive Officer, Alice had the ability to "see" ahead and gauge how an enemy moved. Once you told her how and why of a military tactic and how to counter it, she never forgot.

The Tuatha de Danaan class submarine was submariner's dreams come true, and when after the sea trials of the Morison had taken place, Mithril had conducted a war game with several of its smaller submarines and several surface units against the Morison.

The maneuvers performed by Alice were beyond belief and a few new tricks added to the pot, had resulted in the Morison soundly defeating the "aggressors". One submarine commander commented to Andrew afterward, "How the hell do we develop a tactic against you when you are barrel rolling through our formation at 60 knots launching MK48's in all directions? You can't defend against that! Just might as well call Davy Jones up and say make room for us, because we are coming."

Captain Teletha Testarossa, 17 years old and the developer and designer of the Tuatha de Danaan class of super sub. Brilliant when it came to mathematics, but she is a klutz on her two feet. He noted that when he had first meet her nearly six month earlier. It was also no wonder that she had Commander Andrei Kalinin as her tactician. She was not athletic in the normal sense and it is likely what saved him when she was chasing him around in the M6. But athletics aside, when she was in the chapel, she did not need physical virtues to maneuver the massive submarine, all she had to do was imagine it as Alice did and Tuatha de Danaan like Morison would become the most maneuverable submarines in the world and the deadliest.

Reviewing Kaname Chidori's biographical information had revealed her abilities as a "Whispered". Fears of terrorists targeting the "Whispered" had been born out; with near tragic results on the Tuatha de Danaan, nine months ago. As a US Navy submarine commander he had received the classified briefing on the aftermath which had told only one side of the story. After accepting Mithril's recruitment pitch and being appointed to command the next submarine of the Danaan class, he had learned the rest, and when he met Lieutenant Wren for the first time he understood Mithril's position on the "Whispered".

Closing the journal, he opened the safe in the apartment, then immediately reprogrammed it with his own access code and placed the materials inside. If anyone attempted to open the safe, an incendiary device would go off and burn everything to ashes inside the compartment while leaving the surrounding area untouched.

Turning his attention to the apartment, he found it well equipped. Being that he did not drink, there was no alcohol but there were an assortment of coffee's and teas. Choosing a dark Columbian he started the coffee, and then set about unpacking for the duration of his stay.

Tessa stood up and stretched, she had sat too long in that position. Her roommate Alice Wren stepped from the kitchen with two cups of tea then joined Captain Testarossa on the apartment balcony, "It feels so good to be away from the sub for a change. Just being able to be with you guys makes things feel a whole lot better."

Tessa replied, "We all need breaks from work. I have been meaning to ask you Alice, but how is it to work with Andrew?" Alice spoke, "He is hard but fair. He gets the point across about the importance of knowing ones job. When I first met him, we were doing a simulation. He waited till I had finished, then he took me aside and pointed out what I was doing wrong, even though I pointed out that the tactical books had stated that what I had conducted was the correct line of action."

Tessa spoke, "Andrew likely was one that may have written some of those books you read. He told me that you could take all of the tactics used in all the wars that earth has endured; program them into a computer and still loose the battle in the end, because of the unknown factor that always is present in war. That factor is the human factor to render a decision, by thinking out of the box." Tessa paused a moment in thought, "Now I understand by what he means fighting in six dimensions."

The noise of a balcony door opening behind Alice caused her to turn and when she saw him, she ducked out of sight and spoke to Tessa "Did you know he was here?" Testarossa looking at the opposite balcony then ducking down replied, "No I did not." Andrew entered the balcony and looked around briefly before sitting down at a small table where he set his coffee. Putting the ear buds of the music player in his ears, he set it to play and reclining the chair, relaxed.

Tessa rose high enough to look at the other balcony then motioning for Alice to follow, she went back into her apartment on her hands and knees. Once inside, Tessa found the telephone and dialed Souska Sagara.

Sagara, answered the phone immediately as it displayed the callers information, "Yes Madam Captain?" Tessa replied, "Sergeant? Did you know Captain Simms is here?" Souska rising from a crunch replied, "Yes Madam Captain. Commander Kalinin had told me earlier, but said not to bother you about it."

Tessa slammed the phone down and turned towards the apartment's main entrance, "Ok Captain Simms, why are you here!" as Tessa put on her shoes, Alice came from behind her "Captain?" Tessa spoke, "Please stay here Alice. I will not be long, neither will Captain Simms."

The Japanese string music had proved relaxing, but the thumping in the background roused him from his nap, and looking at the time, Captain Simms realized he had dozed off. Turning off the music, the thumping was someone pounding on his apartment door.

2200 hours, Tokyo, Japan

Banging her fist on the door had done little good and served only to make it hurt, so Tessa began kicking the door instead, while ringing the door bell. "Is he deaf?" as she reared back to kick the door again, it opened and she could not stop her foot as it landed with force below the right knee of a surprised Captain Andrew Simms.

Lieutenant Alice Wren coming out of the apartment caught sight of Captain Simms arm yanking Testarossa into his apartment, followed by a thud. Approaching the still open door she found Andrew on the floor with Tessa sprawled across him "Let go of me Captain!"

Andrew calmly replied, "Nothing doing! Why did you kick me?" Alice watched as Tessa struggled, unable to break free of her captain's grip "It was an accident! Let me go Captain!" Andrew Simms was in an unusual position to say the least. He had a very senior, but very young female captain in a leg and arm lock lying across the top of him and Tessa was getting madder by the moment.

"Picking on little women are we Captain?" "Now what?" as Andrew tilted his head backwards, taking in the combat boots standing on the floor behind him he gazed up into the crooked grin of Sergeant Major Melissa Mao. Releasing Tessa and then rolling to a sitting position, Captain Simms spoke "Ok. Truce." Holding out her hand, Mao helped Andrew to his feet.

Alice helped Tessa to her feet as Andrew turned to Mao, "Ok. Where have you been hiding?" Pointing a thumb over her shoulder, Mao replied "Out there. It was easy getting onto the balcony with that." Glancing outward to the balcony, Andrew could see the top of a Mithril M9. Tessa spoke, "Melissa what are you doing here? And Captain Simms I want to know the same thing from you."

Andrew spoke, "I am here to observe you Tessa. The same goes for Alice and of course Miss Chidori." Tessa stepped back, "Why? Who gave you permission?" Andrew rubbing his smarting leg spoke, "Because it will give me a better understanding to how to train you and the Lieutenant. Also it gives me an opportunity to be in the presence of three "Whispered's" to gauge your reactions with each other, and it was cleared with Kalinin."

Tessa replied, "And just how are you going to do that? By sitting in a camouflaged M9 staring into our classroom at the high school?" Mao's laugh at that comment caused Tessa to turn to her, "The same question Melissa. Why are you here?" Mao spoke, "I am looking after Captain Simms."

Andrew spoke, "Commander Kalinin recommended that I observe you, in a traditional setting which I am in fact will be doing, but not from an M9. It will be up close and personal and you as well as Alice will get an education from it and perhaps Souska will enjoy the class, though I don't know how Miss Chidori will view it." Tessa replied, "Up close?" Mao replied with a laugh, "Tessa, the Captain is going to be your history instructor for the next week!" Tessa took a step back, "In high school? At Jendi?" The voice behind Wren caused her to jump, "Yes Madam Captain, he will be teaching us history." Sergeant Souska Sagara entered the apartment, "Sergeant Major Mao, "Commander Kalinin wishes to speak with you urgently."

Andrew turned back to Tessa, "I will see all of you at Jedi at 0800 hours sharp, so get some rest. I think we all need it now. Oh by the way Mao, get that M9 the heck away from my balcony!" Limping into the apartment, Andrew was followed by Tessa who spoke, "Captain Simms? Do you have a blank piece of paper? I have that answer you asked for."

Andrew reached for a notepad and pen and gave it to Tessa who walked to the kitchen counter and began writing swiftly on it. Tearing the sheet of paper and folding it in half, Tessa gave it to Captain Simms as she left his apartment. Alice looked at her captain and shrugging her shoulders hurried after Tessa.

Suddenly alone, Andrew closed the door and walked out to the balcony. The M9 was no longer visible and had somehow silently vanished with Mao. Returning to the kitchen he poured another cup of coffee then opened the folded sheet of paper. Turning it in different directions to view the drawing, Andrew set it onto the counter and turned away.

The soft breeze from the balcony caused it to flutter open; the symbols on the paper were from the tactical displays of the Danaan and Morison computer display screens. Each had their own designation, but Captain Andrew Simms was smiling as he came back out onto the balcony, musing "So Tessa you figured it out. Good girl."

0800 hours, Jendi High School, Tokyo

His day started early, at 0500 hours. Andrew Simms finished breakfast and departed alone on foot to the high school. Alice Wren with Teletha Testarossa found the note attached to his apartment door telling them he was already gone.

Kaname Chidori walking with Tessa and Alice heard the news, "That man is going to be a teacher at Jendi?" as they entered the school grounds followed by Souska Sagara at 0730 hours, Eri Kagurazaka was ushering students into the school.. She was in a bubbly mood.

Eri greeted Kaname, "Don't be late to your history class, as we have a special guest teacher." Kaname replied, "Is it Doctor Simms?" Eri somewhat dreamily spoke, "Yes and such a gentleman is he." Kaname sighed and continued into the school as her friend Kyoko Tokiwa standing at her locker greeted Kaname then spoke, "Kaname, have you heard the news?" Kyoko peering at the small display screen of her camera showed Kaname, a still image of Andrew to her, "He was here early. Some of the students said he had been running the track since 6 AM!" Kaname never a morning person replied, "Great just as long as I don't have to be there with him."

Tessa and Alice after retrieving items from their respective lockers headed for class. Tessa spoke to Alice, "Is Andrew showing off or something?" Alice replied, "He never shows off Tessa. Running is part of his physical regime. His physical workouts are something to see. He loves the hanger deck on the Morison, because it gives him room to run, and then there are the free weights and gym machines. You ought to take a look at how he outfitted the Morison's gymnasium."

Tessa sitting at her desk sorely wished she was more athletically inclined like Kaname and others, but she was not. Tessa had found out the hard way just how much stamina a solider had to have when operating an Arms Slave, since she had at one time challenged Sergeant Major Mao to an Arms Slave match. The short period of time she had operated the M6 had exhausted her, but she found it within her to finally beat Mao even if it was done with a little help from Sagara.

Eri Kagurazaka entered the classroom and called it to order, "Very well class, and let us begin. First off we have a guest instructor who will be teaching history, some may have already met him but for those who have not, allow me to introduce Doctor Andrew Simms. His biographical sheet is available for those interested in his background. Dr. Simms you may come in now."

Andrew entered the classroom and set his briefcase down and took in the classroom occupants, then speaking nearly flawless Japanese, Andrew spoke "Good morning. I will be your instructor for history. I will be focusing on events that have had a profound impact on not only Japan's history in the civil sense but military as well. I hope to convey the importance of decisions when rendered can and will have unintended consequences. Miss Eri Kagurazaka has informed me that, English can be utilized for this instruction so it will be the primary language. Japanese will be used for clarification of any questions."

Andrew turned to the dry board and wrote his name in both English and Japanese, then writing on the next line the start page of the text book; Andrew turned back to the class. "History to some is dry, boring and irreverent. What happened in the past is the past, and it does not affect the present. But it does affect you because those that made that history had at some point made the decision that would change the course of the world as they knew it, which in turn would continue to influence the decisions of leaders that follow after them, and of course the lives of those living around them. Could a simple choice made, result in the loss of lives in the hundreds of millions? Yes it can and it did. Or can a simple choice made result in the saving of thousands, because of one who made another choice, against the wishes of another? Yes it can. We will be looking at some of the most turbulent parts of Japanese history from the past 100 years, and it will be up to you to render a decision. Do you follow or change the selected choice made by those or chart your own individual destinies? Turn to page 450 and let us begin…"

1200 hours, Jendi High School Athletic Field, Tokyo

Kaname Chidori had thought the history lecture would be dull, with the American likely sitting at the desk or briefly standing to emphasis a point, but as she and others found out; Andrew's method of teaching was anything but boring. His methods made you think that you were back on that very day reliving the pivotal moment in time.

Now Kaname viewed with interest as the "Doctor" was speaking with Teletha Testarossa and giving her some instruction in batting. "Tessa, first off the bat you have is of a lighter weight and length. You do not necessarily have to have bigger to hit the ball." Tessa waved it about testing it as Andrew had spoken. Andrew ducking several of the test swings which had brought laughter from those in the stands at the expense of Tessa who continued until Andrew gently stopped the bat, "Also besides the bat, you have to focus on the ball."

Tessa toes the ground, "Have you ever attempted to hit a fast pitch from Miss Chidori?" Andrew replied, "Never had the chance till now." Turning towards an impatient Kaname, Andrew Simms spoke, "Miss Chidori? Would you mind tossing a few pitches? I would like to see you in action?"

Kaname's twisted grin said it all as Andrew walked to the dugout and selected his weapon of choice, a bright red 32 inch 24 oz aluminum bat. No longer dressed in a suite, Andrew was dressed in Navy Blue sweats and doffing a batting helmet he approached the plate. Kaname spoke, "Well are you ready to get blasted?" Raising an eyebrow and tapping the bat on the ground, Andrew replied "Ok Miss. Chidori lets see what you got."

The metallic clang was loud enough to be heard around the athletic field, when Andrew punched the softball past the fence and a nearby marker proclaiming the 138 meter point. Kaname whirled back around in disbelief looking towards home plate. Simms was standing there observing the ball where it landed. "Doctor Simms! How did you do that?" as Kaname catching a replacement ball circled the pitchers mound.

Andrew dryly replied, "Practice Miss Chidori, but I must admit that your pitch was a bit on the sloppy side." Kaname stepped off the mound, "Sloppy? Why you! I'll show you sloppy!" Tessa approached Andrew, "She has a temper, Mister Simms!" The laugh from Andrew was all she heard as he waved her off.

In terms of speed the next pitch likely broke triple digits. The hapless catcher caught it successfully but was bowled off her feet by the impact, sending her to the rear of the batters box, dropping the ball and her glove then flexing her hand, "Kaname! That hurt!"

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao observing the pitch spoke to Weber, "The captain did not even flinch."

Weber replied, "The man knows how to push buttons. This could get interesting." The catcher spoke, "Mister Simms, I can not continue. That was just a warning, she will get reckless and I don't want to be on the receiving end anymore." Andrew acknowledged then gazing around at the crowd that had gathered, saw Souska Sagara.

"Mister Sagara, would you be as kind as to take over as catcher." Souska stepped out of the crowd, and entered the batters box, "I will do so sir as requested." Kaname digging her heel into the mound focused on Souska, "You will pay for this Souska!" as he slipped the catchers mask over his face he replied, "Yes Miss Chidori I am sure that you will find some way to do that."

The next pitch could have been considered a wild pitch, but Andrew knew better. He was guarding the plate rather closely, and Kaname sent him a little chin music or more precisely one very close to his head. Mao noted the captain had already stepped back when the pitch was released and had merely squatted then rose back to his full height as the softball slammed into the chain link backstop, spoke "He sees the point of release. But how?" as Weber replied, "He is watching her right foot and heel. The heel digs in when she releases. Kaname is telegraphing her release point to him and does not even know it."

Andrew spoke, "Ok Miss Chidori, one more pitch then you and your classmates can have the field back. Kaname replied, "Ok so you are being smart with me! Well try this one on for size."

1800 hours, Apartment of Captain Simms, Tokyo, Japan

Ok, so he bruised her ego and rather badly at that. At the speed she had pitched, he had no choice but to swing. The trajectory had sent it over the left center field fence and over the bleachers, but Sergeant Kurz Weber was behind the bleachers and the ball caromed off his concealed M9. Kaname having seen such behavior of balls before slowly walked off the mound and came to him and quietly spoke, "Captain or Doctor, what ever you are please leave now before I regret it." Andrew smiling replied, "I will Miss Chidori, but for the record I would like to point out, your release was exquisite."

Tessa sipped her tea then spoke, "Andrew? Was it necessary for that batting display? You could have at least told her of your baseball background." Setting his pen down, Andrew replied, "And what of it? Just because I was a college level player did not give me an edge." Tessa spoke, "Mao told me afterward. You took advantage of her pitching release, but how could you know after just watching a short period of time?"

Andrew about to reply was interrupted by the knock on his apartment door. Looking at Andrew, Tessa spoke "Expecting anyone?" Rising from his chair and walking to the door, Andrew replied "No, I am not." Kaname rapped on the door again, then stepping back as it opened Kaname spoke, "So Mister Batter? Enjoying your victory?"

Andrew Simms glanced around casually and replied, "No not precisely, Miss Chidori. Would you like to come in before the neighbors start making conclusions? Madam Testarossa is here having tea. Would you like some?"

Tessa greeted Kaname and invited her to join her, "Miss Chidori, please will you not join us? I believe the captain can explain his actions." Kaname taking a seat at the table on the balcony accepted the cup of tea from Andrew.

"Captain Simms? Why are you here exactly?" Andrew Simms spoke, "Essentially observing the interactions between "Whispered's" Miss Chidori. After that incident on the Morison and then both Tessa's and Alice's behavior it did intrigue me." Kaname spoke "So you find it fascinating that our behavior is different from normal people, and so you consider us freaks!" Tessa spoke, "Kaname! Captain Simms thinks no such thing!"

Andrew spoke, "Freaks? Hardly, Miss Chidori, however I was concerned that when we were conducting the link between Tuatha de Danaan and the Morison that when you had the fainting episode, we had caused an inadvertent reaction. The more I have observed you; I have come to the conclusion that in some fashion your behavior or willingness to become angry had been imprinted on both Alice and Tessa."

Kaname spoke, "How is that possible? I was never directly in contact with either at the time!" Andrew replied, "No you were not at least on a conscience level, but you had if you will "merged" with each other previously." Tessa spoke, "Kaname, you and I have merged with each other several times and Alice merged with you when you came onboard the Morison."

Kaname replied, "Then how are we still connected? I am not merged with you now!" Andrew spoke, "The neurologists at Mithril, believe that there are certain neural pathways within a "Whispered" that are predisposed to mapping if you will, and once the initial merging has taken place the pathways remain open to communication, hence when Alice and Tessa were in their "Whispered" event the TAROS system not programmed to monitor all three ongoing operations began to send a feedback, but a natural defensive stance on your part prevented a full merging so in some fashion your tendency to get angry was how shall we say temporarily transferred and imprinted in both Tessa and Alice."

Tessa spoke, "Kaname I had the sudden urge to fight Captain Simms, which was born out when I took an Arms Slave. Lieutenant Wren openly attacked Sergeant Weber after he made one of his usual wise cracks and she continued the attack even after Captain Simms interceded." Kaname replied, "When Souska dragged me to the clinic, I saw Wren in pain and tried to help her…"

Andrew spoke, "And in the process you began receiving images of me through Tessa as she was looking at me in the target scope of the M6, and Alice's own view of you from her perspective." Tessa spoke, "Captain Simms had Commander Mardukas shut down both TAROS systems completely. When the commander carried out that task the link between us was broken."

Kaname spoke, "But why observe us?" Andrew spoke, "Because I wanted to ensure that you three were no longer linked and in each others head so to speak. That's why I was teaching the class. I wanted to ensure that at least on the subconscious level that neither of you three was still communicating. I regret it came to this, but I wanted to make sure we had not caused some adversity in your lives."

Kaname replied, "Adversity? I get that enough when Souska is around." Andrew chuckled, "I have noted he is rather proactive, and is never far from you. Mister Sagara will you please stop hanging off my balcony and join us." Tessa and Kaname both blinked, then Tessa replied "How long has he been here?" Sagara climbing onto the railing spoke, "Long enough Madam Captain."

Kaname spoke, "Souska, how many times have I told you…" Andrew spoke, "Miss Chidori please not now." Turning to Tessa, "I will continue the class till Friday afternoon then I will be returning to Melida Island. I am satisfied with my findings so far and will inform Mithril accordingly. Miss Chidori, I do apologize for my actions but I had to be sure. If you don't mind I have other things to attend to and you and Souska need to study. Perhaps we can make time for further discussion later."

Letting his guests out, Andrew about to close the door was stopped by Tessa, "Captain for what it is worth you did the right thing, thank you." Reflecting on her comment, Andrew closed the door and entered his sleeping quarters where he then opened the safe and retrieved the journal.

Nothing would be recorded electronically or input into any database. The journal once it was reviewed by neurologists at Melida Island it would be destroyed.

Putting pen to paper Captain Andrew Simms wrote, "I am neither trained in the medical field nor do I consider myself an expert in the field of neurology. It has been six months since my first exposure to a "Whispered", namely Captain Teletha Testarossa then Lieutenant Alice Wren whom I consider a close and valued friend."

Turning to view the courtyard where Tessa with Alice and Kaname were walking with Souska, Andrew continued "Their individual traits are astonishing and beholden. What further secrets may reside within each, time will only tell. With TAROS able to provide a link for them to interact directly with the command functions of a submarine, ship or even aircraft the "Whispered" have the abilities that have been the dreams of military commanders for centuries, to control vast resources with little effort. But at what cost to those that have these abilities, and at what cost are those who desire to use the "Whispered" for their own gains willing to risk or for those who may find knowledge of the "Whispered's" are they willing to stop at nothing to see a "Whispered" dead?"

Andrew closed the journal and set the pen down. With nothing else to add, he had left the final statement an open question. Those that would likely find out that answer would be put into a position to make life and death decisions. Would someone go so far as to be willing to commit murder to stop a "Whispered" from awakening? Andrew setting the journal into the safe pondered that, without realizing that someone had already done so all because of simple decision, for the sake of a thousand refugees on a creaky and leaking ship a "Whispered" had survived.

Friday, 1130 hours, Jendi High School, Tokyo, Japan

Andrew closed the book and set it upon the desk, "Each of you made interesting choices. Why bother with what could be best termed "arm chair" quarterbacking? We had the luxury of time in the sense that the event has passed, we can look at other avenues. Could the decision, if changed been more beneficial in terms of lives? Those wishing power tend to ignore those who have little say in their actions and it is ultimately the lower class that pays the heavy price. You are thinking to yourself, but I am just a high school student what say do I have now?"

Turning to the dry board, Andrew cleaned the surface and drew a pyramid "A pyramid is interesting, when viewed at the proper angle one can see two sides, but the third is hidden. The two fronts represent a known factor. When broken down by levels, it can mean levels of power, wealth and or even influence and in some countries the recommended food groups, however we are looking at power and influence not food. Where suppose does a high school student find oneself in the pyramid in terms of power and influence?" Andrew paused, and looked at the students making brief eye contact.

Eri Kagurazaka had warned him that there was a possibility that some students would find an excuse to cut the class, since it only counted for 15 percent of the overall exam scores; however Andrew had proved her wrong and he found he had collected "extra" students along the way. Not getting a volunteer to answer the question he made his own choice, "Miss Chidori? Can you answer this for your fellow classmates?"

Kaname, composed rose from her desk "It is neither Doctor Simms. We are the third side of the pyramid." Andrew turned to the dry board and drew the pyramid from above and replied, "Yes. The hidden side and why is that Miss Chidori?"

Kaname spoke, "We see and hear what takes place around us. Those in position to render critical decisions do so only on the basis of what one may know. We as students see mistakes made and the consequences of those decisions because how they can affect our daily lives. We soon will follow to the front of the pyramid and will over time gain the power, the influence and the wealth to achieve our own goals in our own time and those that are beneath us become part of that pyramid, it is an infinite cycle."

Andrew picked up a red marker and drew a large symbol representing infinity over the pyramids and spoke, "Correct. No beginning and no end, the cycle continues unabated. But can one with enough influence and power stop a repetition of history like another war or provide influence to intervene in a regional conflict to save lives of people they do not even know? One can, if they have knowledge. Use it wisely and listen to those near silent voices from the pyramid, they may be trying to tell you something. That is all class. Good luck on your exam. Miss Kagurazaka will now take over and administer the exam.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Four

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

Saturday, 0800 hours, Apartment of Teletha Testarossa and Alice Wren

Alice shaking off sleep approached the door and looking through the peep hole saw Kaname Chidori who looked a bit worse for wear. She could see Kaname alternately knocking and ringing the door bell impatiently.

Alice opened the door to welcome Kaname into the apartment found Kaname brushing past her, "Tessa! Tessa! Are you here?" As Alice spoke, "Well good morning Kaname, what is so urgent?" Kaname stopped and turned, "Where is Captain Simms? Please I have to know?"

Teletha leaving her bedroom spoke, "Miss Chidori, Captain Simms may still be in his apartment have you checked?" as Tessa took in Kaname's overall appearance; Kaname replied "I been there it is empty. Where is he?" Tessa took Kaname's hand and guided her to the living room, "Please sit down and tell me what is going on. Perhaps he is out somewhere for now. I will have Souska go look for him."

Tessa spoke, "What did you see again?" as Tessa discreetly pressed the recording button of the digital recorder. Directed by Tessa, Alice checked Captain Simms's apartment and found it empty like Kaname said, though why Kaname had apparently gone so far as to break in to the apartment to search it herself was a mystery to Alice.

Tessa spoke, "So this went all night long, seeing the brief images?" Kaname hugging her legs nodded, "All night long. It kept repeating, the same things over. A ship, then something black coming across the water towards the ship and then I saw him. Captain Simms he was on top of the black thing." Tessa replied, "You mean something like this?" as Tessa made a rough drawing of a surfaced submarine, an outline of a US Navy Los Angles class attack submarine. Kaname replied, "Yes that. He was on top of that!"

Tessa set the drawing down and turning to Alice who spoke, "Captain Simms obviously left either late last night or early this morning. His belongings are gone." Tessa spoke, "Excuse me a moment Alice," as Tessa rose and went to her bedroom she removed a small transmitter and keyed it, "Sergeant Major Mao or Sergeant Weber please respond!"

The voice of Sergeant Sagara spoke, "Madam Captain? Is there difficulty?" Tessa turned to look towards Kaname, "Souska I do not know yet. Where are Captain Simms and the Sergeant Major?" Souska replied, "The captain departed early this morning for Melida Island and Sergeant Major Mao and Sergeant Weber are on rest cycle."

Tessa spoke, "Contact Melida Island and arrange for immediate transportation for all of us including Mao and Weber with their equipment and then wake them up. We will have one additional passenger and it will be Miss Chidori. Snap to it Sergeant!"

Saturday, 1000 hours, Dry Dock, Melida Island

Commander Drake Ward gave Captain Andrew Simms a hand as the captain clambered into the lift bucket, "Impressive is it not Andrew? The modifications should increase the maneuverability of the Tuatha de Danaan and Morison by an additional 20 percent during high speed maneuvers." Commander Richard Mardukas spoke, "And the modifications should help solve the metal fatigue problem that has been experienced on both vessels, by alleviating the buffeting and back flow from the rudders to the enclosed propellers."

Andrew gazed at what amounted to small elevator like flaps on the starboard fin that had its own individual rudder. "I saw how they react in the simulations Richard, but has a break point been determined when the computer will reduce the amount of input into the main control surfaces themselves before shifting to the secondary high speed surfaces? The last thing I want to do is rip a stabilizer off and I think Tessa would agree."

Commander Mardukas replied, "We used your data from the sensors embedded on the main rudders that monitored the water flow and pressures to determine that at speeds above 20 knots, the computer will begin the reduction and will activate the secondary rudders on the stabilizers. Coupled with the water flow intakes which will adjust to provide the correct volume of water flow over the propellers, the intakes will reduce the buffeting and hammering effects causing the flex of the propeller blades."

Commander Ward set the mobile lift into motion and it motored towards the stern, its electrical motors softly whining, "And the intakes originally functioned to provide reverse thrust with a limited directional ability. They will still function in that fashion, but we can now direct that reverse thrust in a full ninety degree sweep, in essence if we got room we can pivot the boats bow up or bow down in less than thirty seconds with a simple shift of the ballast to speed up the maneuver." Andrew pictured the Morison doing such a maneuver and replied, "That could prove to be an interesting maneuver itself."

Commander Mardukas studied Captain Simms who was absorbing the modifications to the Morison. It was not lost on Richard that it had been Captain Simms who had doggedly stuck to the Tuatha de Danaan nine months earlier, though he openly admitted he heard a slight squeak from the starboard propulsion system.

The squeak had been traced to a part of the adjustable shutters. One small piece had become warped resulting in the noise. It had been Mardukas who had approached the former US Navy captain in Savannah, Georgia. Seeing the light in eyes of Captain Simms, Mithril had indeed made the right choice. The man was a submariner at heart, and knew how to fight submarine battles and as he only later had discovered had been exposed to land based combat as a young Navy Lieutenant while attached to a Marine Expeditionary Force nearly 17 years earlier; also knew combat tactics of that realm.

The chirp of the communicator interrupted his thoughts, "Mardukas." The voice of Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke "Commander, if the tour is finished please have Captain Simms come to the main briefing room. There is something we need to discuss."

Acknowledging the order, Commander Mardukas turned to Captain Simms who was engrossed in a blue print, "Captain Simms, Commander Kalinin is requesting your presence in the main briefing room." Andrew looked up and sighed, "Oh well so much for tour. Drake, thanks for watching over her. I can't wait to see how the modifications do perform." Drake touched the joy stick and lowered the basket to the ground and let Captain Simms and Commander Mardukas exit.

Watching the two men head for the dock elevator, Drake craned his neck back looking upwards at the Morison, and then waving at the dock master he exited the lift as well. Accepting the clip board, Commander Ward initialed and signed off on the dock inspection then spoke, "Well let's get the lift out and get Morison and Danaan wet then we can see what these ladies will do."

Saturday, 1100 hours, Melida Island Main Briefing Room

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Apparently this came about when a routine test on a subject was being conducted. As to how Miss Chidori became aware of what happened, we can assume she was told about your incident perhaps by Lieutenant Wren or Captain Testarossa, but according to Tessa to her and Alice's knowledge they did not inform Miss Chidori of the events and Alice of course was not privy to the full incident, which leaves us with the only other option."

Captain Simms spoke, "She was onboard the freighter." Looking at her photograph, Andrew pondered the implication. "An eleven year old girl, going on twelve awakens as a "Whispered" however certain events transpire that result her being placed or getting onboard the freighter and eluding those pursuing her. Panic ensues and a very high level decision is rendered with bogus or deliberate misleading intelligence and the order is given and it would be an order that I would disobey which effectively ended my career."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "A Mithril recovery team based in the Indian Ocean made the retrieval eight hours later when the freighter ran aground, and she has been in Mithril's care since. She only arrived here Thursday, to begin her training." Andrew replied, "So as part of the training and testing she was in the TAROS simulator last night and had been temporarily linked with both Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison but it was a supposedly a direct wire closed loop?"

Commander Kalinin spoke, "That is correct, Captain. In the brief conversation that I had with Tessa, she stated she did not experience Miss Chidori's event nor did Alice. Hence they are on their way here now with Miss Chidori. So what ever Miss Chidori experienced, came directly from Ensign Aryl." Andrew rose from his seat and walked to the window, "Well that is just terrific, and all of us thought we had licked this problem with the modifications to TAROS. Commander Kalinin, just how did this ensign come to know I was now with Mithril?"

Andrei replied, "During her orientation briefing, she was shown photographs of key personnel, yours was amongst them. She blurted out your name before the orientation guide did, and she addressed you openly as Captain US Navy." Andrew resting his hands on the sill of the window spoke, "Well, could you care to tell me where she might be right now? I would like to have a chat with her." Commander Mardukas replied, "Are you sure Captain?" Andrew nodded, "If she is projecting or has that ability to project such information to another "Whispered" then by god someone needs to talk to her before she does something like inadvertently broadcast the island's location. By the way Commander Mardukas, just exactly what is Ensign Aryl's "Whispered" specialty." Richard replied, "Fusion powered weaponry, Captain." Andrew musing over that as he left to meet the ensign with Commander Mardukas pondered which evil was worse. Nuclear or Fusion Powered Bombs, either way each dependant on yield would be highly destructive, but the fusion weapon would leave little trace radiation if theories were correct. The young ensign held the key inside her head and frankly was there any government or organization that could be trusted to safeguard it? Mithril's dedication to protecting the "Whispered" had clearly been demonstrated and its solemn mission statement repeatedly highlighted its efforts to do so, but would Mithril follow its own mission statement to the letter not to develop such technology when it could cause grave harm to mankind? Andrew deeply hoped so.

Saturday, 1130 hours, Western Recreation Area, Melida Island

At only 121 centimeters in height and just 12 years old (age estimated by Mithril) the young girl who did not know her last name had lived a tumultuous life in the past eleven years. Born in Africa, her parents had died when she was young in one of the countless civil wars and uprisings that had torn her native land.

Aryl had passed from family to family living with those that could care for her, and when the time came that the families could no longer care for her, she would set out on her own till another family took her in.

When she was 10 years old, an American missionary couple found her and began caring for her. It was while under their care while being taught how to read and write that she had awakened as a "Whispered".

The young woman had found that Aryl was gifted with mathematics. The missionary had found Aryl writing a complicated mathematical formula that had so intrigued her that she had sent it to a university, without realizing what the formula was for; but someone at the university did know and some men came.

Aryl had been awakened by the young missionary woman late at night who had hurriedly dressed her. Nearby she could hear the husband of the woman pleading with someone not to hurt them. As the woman put her into the car, the gunshot rang out and the woman looked back with tears in her eyes and with Aryl they drove off into the African night.

The pursuers came after them, but the missionary had reached a small coastal city where refuges of a civil war were gathering. The woman paid for her passage on the ship and it was there she would see many days later the black shape of what a refuge said was a submarine. Perched on top of the black sail, was a man peering at the ship. The powerful glasses he was using seemed to focus on her for a long time. She felt no fear or hatred coming from him, but compassion and deep sadness before the black submarine disappeared.

Then as darkness fell, the ship approaching land hit a reef and came to rest. Those onboard panicked and jumped overboard, some did drown but many made it to the shore line in the distance. The man, who had befriended her, had carried her ashore on his back and as they sat on the beach a strange machine descended from the sky and several men and women exited the craft. Two of them come towards her, and the woman knelt before her and spoke her name "Aryl?" Replying that it was she, the woman held out her hand and Aryl took it. The man gave her new friend food for his kindness and then she with the man and woman walked to the machine and ascended into the sky.

Ensign Aryl sat next to the fishing rod, the many months that had passed a blur. The woman who had become her new companion had continued where the missionary couple had left off with her education and her care. The woman started calling her "Ensign" which she accepted as her new first name, without realizing at first it was but a rank. Ensign Aryl knew that of course now, but she liked "Ensign", since for her it had signaled a new and fresh start. Aryl and the woman had only recently parted ways, so Aryl could begin a new phase in her life.

The motor of a jeep driving down the nearby road caused Aryl to look towards it. There were two men in the jeep, and looking closely Aryl smiled for the first time in many months. It was he that was coming, the man she had seen on the black submarine, and one that she had already named. Captain Andrew Simms.

Commander Mardukas pulled off the road and shut the engine off, "She is down there Andrew. She enjoys fishing." Captain Simms exited the jeep, and turned towards the path "I would prefer to meet her alone Richard if that is ok?" Commander Mardukas spoke, "I'll be back in an hour, Captain." Starting the engine, Commander Mardukas drove off.

Saturday, 1200 hours, Airfield, Melida Island

Commander Kalinin waited till the transport aircraft came to a halt then approached as the propellers spun to a stop. The door opened, and as the crewman lowered the boarding stairs, Kaname Chidori came into view and nearly shoved the crewman out of her way as she ignored Tessa's call to wait for her.

Andrei stopped in his tracks as Kaname setting foot on solid ground came charging towards him, "Commander! Where is Captain Simms?" Tessa stumbling down the boarding stairs distracted Andrei. Turning back to answer Kaname's question he watched her hop into his jeep, start it and roar off. Captain Testarossa spoke, "Commander! Go after her!"

Kaname Chidori's maddening dash across the airfield was marked by Mithril personnel picking themselves up off the ground. Tessa clung to the side of Commander Mardukas's jeep as he followed in her wake, "I saw Miss Chidori drive through the gate when I was coming to the airfield, and she did not even stop." Sergeant Souska Sagara spoke, "Miss Chidori was rather agitated during the entire flight, sir."

Passing the destroyed gate, Tessa looked with Alice at the destruction and spoke "Miss Chidori is not going to let anything or anyone stand in her way. Lieutenant Wren please radio base security to stand down. We will deal with Miss Chidori ourselves."

Captain Simms sat next to Ensign Aryl as he listened to her finish the story, "Ensign, if I may ask how or why did you project what you saw that day?" Aryl paused in thought then replied, "Because I sensed that she was near you?" Taken aback, Andrew Simms spoke "What do you mean near me? As in physical contact? I must say Ensign, that I have had not physical contact with her."

Ensign Aryl spoke, "I did not mean that sir. Only that she had been close to you." The urgent chirping of the communicator interrupted the conversation and Captain Simms removed it from his coat pocket and keyed it, "Simms speaking" Testarossa's voice spoke, "Andrew! We have been trying to reach you; Miss Chidori is apparently headed to you in a very agitated state." Andrew acknowledged and the racing motor of the jeep signaled that Kaname was very close indeed.

Getting to his feet, and aiding Ensign Aryl to hers, Andrew spoke "Somehow or another you have connected with that young woman. Ensign, I want you to completely blank your mind. You are to relax completely. Is that understood?" Ensign Aryl spoke "I will do so."

Kaname slid the jeep to a stop and ran towards the path, which she and Souska had walked so many times before.

Captain Simms came into view standing at the bottom looking towards her with hands on hips, "Miss Chidori? May I ask why you are here?" Kaname came to a stop before him, "It is because of you. Somebody told me to find you! Now make them stop!"

Aryl doing as Andrew had told her continued to try to relax and blank her thoughts spoke "Kaname, I am sorry." Kaname looked past Andrew at Aryl "It was you?"

Saturday, 1400 hours, Medical Wing, Melida Island

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and Commander Mardukas with Captain's Simms and Testarossa were in the observation room overlooking Ensign Aryl's and Kaname Chidori's hospital rooms. Tessa spoke, "Ensign Aryl is apparently highly telepathic, and with her strong empathy towards you Captain Simms, she likely connected with Kaname in some fashion. She told me she had sensed Kaname through the TAROS system but only weakly, and because Mithril requires all "Whispered" to get prior permission to merge, Aryl finding that Kaname was not in the Mithril database of personnel decided that she could merge with her."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "An oversight on our part. Even with the closed loop wired testing of TAROS, Aryl's "Whispered" abilities apparently override the hardware safeties that had been emplaced, and since she lacks formal training for her gifts she did not know she was committing a faux pas."

Captain Simms focused on Kaname Chidori, "Well I think Miss Chidori has had enough of her brain being played with. Any more privacy intrusions and Mithril will never hear the end of it. So Tessa did you know about Aryl at the time?"

Tessa replied, "No we did not, not until after she was retrieved. You did indeed make the correct decision Captain."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Aryl will receive proper training Captain. She was sent here for that specific reason. You should know that you have made a deep impression on her which will help her as well as Mithril. Had she fallen into the wrong hands, what knowledge she carries could have been used to harm mankind. Now it will benefit instead."

Turning away from the window, Andrew replied "Commander, lets hope it does. How many more "Whispered" are out there waiting to be found? Frankly it is rather scary to know that people who are living normal everyday lives may be a "Whispered" and not even know it. Those that seek the knowledge to use it for harm are in competition with Mithril whose desire runs counter to theirs. Fate has a strange way of making things come out for the better and I am glad that I am in the right place to ensure that the sicko's of our world can't have their wishes come true. If you will excuse me, I need to attend to other matters. Good day."

Commander Mardukas spoke as Captain Simms left the room, "Some who will study these events in the future will ponder if he should have followed orders to sink that ship. Aryl survived because of Captain Simms actions and they will consider it a turning point." Tessa replied, "A turning point Commander?" Richard spoke, "Yes Madam Captain. Was it a point where the proverbial Pandora's Box should have stayed closed?"

Saturday, 1500 hours, Submarine Simulator, Melida Island

Petty Officer Kayla Carter studied the readouts as she followed the simulated confines of an underwater canyon. The door at the rear of the simulator opened and closed quickly but she ignored it for the moment. Depressing the right pedal, she eased the "Morison" into a tight right turn and leveled the vessel out, then the voice of her captain spoke, "Kayla? What is your take on the improvements?"

Without turning Carter replied, "She will handle a lot sweeter, even at low speed in confined maneuvering. I guess you saw what they have done with the reverse thrusters?"

Captain Simms replied, "Yes I did. The added touch of being able to swivel the reverse thruster ports, ninety degrees either way from level will give us an edge. Have you come up with any theories on what we can do? I have pictured it being useable in a low speed environment, where we need to change the profile of the ship in someone's sonar."

Carter, pressing a pedal and turning the simulator replied, "Like changing the aspect ratio to merge with the background? That could prove useful in terrain like a canyon. Let's give it a shot." Bringing the simulated "Morison" to a stop, Carter making the adjustments sent the simulated "Morison" towards the face of the canyon and tilted the sub till it was now "floating" vertically along the canyon walls and with the simulated current the "Morison" began to drift.

Captain Simms knowing he was on solid ground still felt disoriented as he left his chair and approached the helm station, "This simulator is rather good. Based on the simulation, Kayla can you maintain this orientation without having to maintain thrusters in station keeping?" Kayla replied, "It will be a cinch. I changed our attitude with ballast and the reverse thrusters, however one would need to worry about our equipment in the hanger bay. I don't think you would want to keep lightly chained aircraft hanging for long, because it could make for a really big mess."

Andrew studied the structural stresses. As far as the computer simulation was concerned there was no obvious stress being placed on the hull in this maneuver. The aircraft stationed on Morison were normally stored in specialized holding bays within the hanger and the Arms Slaves were hydraulically locked down, which had allowed Captain Simms to develop some of the radical maneuvers, that had before never been accomplished in a submarine of its size, and because the Morison was fitted with a state-of-the-art automated loading system for its torpedoes there would be no worry of crewman trying to load torpedoes since they would be seated in armored control stations, Andrew pictured the ability to fire from this orientation.

Kayla Carter, who had been recruited by Mithril at his request had joined his crew after like he had been court-martialed, but hers was different. Refusing the advancements of a senior officer, she had openly assaulted the officer on the submarine she had been stationed on. It was her word against his, and she lost. She was an African-American woman born and raised in Mississippi and she had played a pipe organ in her small church. She had her pride to consider and she held onto her convictions. Little did she realize that playing that old pipe organ, would serve her well when it came to piloting the Morison.

The multiple pedals controlled the various control surfaces of the rudders and stabilizers that lined the hull of the Tuatha de Danaan class vessel. Andrew recalled that Kayla had been humming the "Battle Hymen of the Republic" while barrel rolling the Morison through the "aggressor" formation, as Alice concentrated on the torpedo launches. The jaw dropping tactic had worked, leaving those even onboard the Morison and later the Tuatha de Danaan renewed appreciation at their vessels capabilities.

Fly-by-Wire gave new meaning to piloting. Unlike old hydraulic systems, which could and would give feed back, Kayla had to contend with monitoring stresses on the various control surfaces. In normal underway operations that would not be difficult, but at high speed and having to follow a specified course or contend with an abrupt change Petty Officer Carter having to adjust for course change and if it was at high speed she would have to pay attention to the stress readings all of this at the same time while making adjustments to ship's speed and heading on the fly. It was demanding, but Kayla had repeatedly proven her worth even to Captain Teletha Testarossa.

Turning to leave the simulator, Captain Simms spoke "Kayla, we are scheduled to get underway tomorrow on the Morison so don't over do it. Let's hope the programmers got everything right the first time. If they did not then you can tell them what needs to be fixed or adjusted." Kayla turned away from the console "Captain? If what the simulator is doing is any indication, we will not have to worry much about that."

Saturday, 1700 hours, Base Cafeteria, Melida Island

Aryl sitting next to Captain Teletha Testarossa sipped the soda through her straw then spoke to Kaname, "I am sorry for intruding, Kaname." Kaname Chidori replied, "You have no idea what it is like to get images of other people in your head, no less in the middle of the night and into the morning. I can tell you I am not a morning person."

Sagara spoke, "Miss Chidori is not a morning person Aryl, and she has low blood pressure."

Kaname whirled and hit Souska, "Souska! Will you mind!" as Tessa spoke "What is important Aryl, is that you must never do what you did again without permission. We must consider others privacy. I will help as will Alice to control your abilities, but never ever deliberately seek contact with another "Whispered" as it is possible they are not with Mithril."

Ensign Aryl spoke, "Then what if someone tries to contact me?" Sagara spoke, "Then one must ignore the attempt and block any efforts to open oneself to such communication, unless of course it is from one you know." Tessa glanced at Alice, "Shall we?" Alice nodded, and then concentrated "Aryl?" Aryl appeared to be startled to Kaname as she looked about but then relaxed. Lieutenant Wren was looking at Aryl, but was not speaking or was she?

Alice Wren projecting friendship in her mind "connected" with Aryl "Please don't be alarmed. Only you and I are merged. Can you understand why one should not randomly try to communicate?" Aryl nodded in silent reply "Yes. I understand now."

Saturday, 1730 hours, Base Gymnasium, Melida Island

Drake Ward held the punching bag as Andrew threw his weight behind the punches and then the leg kicks, "Andrew what the heck is bothering you? You only get like this when you are ticked off about something."

Simms replied, sending a hammer blow to the center of the bag, "Have you met the newest "Whispered" yet?"

Adjusting his stance, Drake spoke "Only in passing, never directly. What about her?" Andrew replied with a teeth rattling leg hit, "She was on that stupid ship." Drake trying to regain his grip and balance lost it and fell to the mat with the bag swinging wildly, "No frigging way!"

Commander Andrei Kalinin's voice spoke, "Yes, Commander Ward, she was indeed on that ship." Andrei approached the two officers, "That was the mission that you and Captain Simms were to conduct. Captain Simms only found out today." Commander Ward getting off the mat replied, "So because he disobeyed the order to sink it, the order was indeed a real order?"

Andrew spoke, "Not in the real sense. Whether the decision was rendered correctly at the higher level, may have been an effort to prevent Aryl from falling into someone else's hands. She told me first hand what happened, and of course Andrei told me of her abilities. In short Drake, we are both lucky men. I did not commit an ordered atrocity, and you got to leave with a much cleaner record than I. Call it fate with a cruel irony."

Commander Kalinin stopped the swinging bag, the side torn open "Yes that may be true, Captain Simms but you left with a clean conscious as did Commander Ward, and the gratitude of a very young girl." Andrew taking the boxing gloves off and walking to a nearby shelf spoke, "Andrei, I sometimes wish I had a much cleaner conscious," as Andrew removed his sweat shirt exposing his chest and back, the horrific scars of past brutal wounds came to the men's sight.

Drake had seen those all too familiar scars many times and what did Andrew get for those? A Silver Star with Oak Leaf Cluster and a couple of Purple Hearts amongst others, as Andrei followed Andrew and Drake to the free weights the door to the gymnasium opened.

Commander Kalinin turned to see who it was, "Captain this may not be a good time." Andrew thinking Andrei was addressing him turned and then he saw Captain Testarossa with Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl standing in shock with Kaname Chidori. Sergeant Souska Sagara spoke, "Madam Captain we should leave," as Tessa alone; approached Captain Simms she spoke, "Where did it take place Commander?"

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Afghanistan, Madam Captain," as Tessa slowly circled Andrew she spoke "The blanked section of your record, Captain? Is that mission still classified?" Sweating, as he was he sat on the bench of the free weights, "To youno to others yes. Andrei can tell you what happened, because he was an eyewitness. Personally, I don't like to talk about it. It is past history, and I do not want to relive it."

Aryl stepped forward and stopped in front of Andrew, "You did not wantonly commit such acts, and you did it because of your friends, Andrew." Looking at the doe eyed girl who held out her hand he took it into his and spoke "One thing to remember Ensign is consider the options and never jump to an initial conclusion. There is always another way. Now please will all of you leave me in peace?"

Tessa turned and walked out of the gymnasium and as the door closed, she could see Commander Ward positioning the barbell into place for Captain Simms. Commander Kalinin waiting till the door closed, set a do not disturb sign on a small stand in front of the doors then he joined Captain Testarossa.

Walking together down the hallway, Commander Kalinin spoke "If you like, I can tell you about it." Tessa replied, "Only if there is a need to know Commander. That will be all. Good evening sir." Andrei stopped as Captain Testarossa continued walking, "Yes Madam Captain, I understand."


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Five

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

Sunday, 0500 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1 and Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Unlike surface ship sea trials, initial sea trials for submarines after undergoing extensive repairs or modifications called for minimal crews and equipment. This was such the case for Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison. Neither vessel carried aircraft or Arms Slaves, nor there would be no extraneous passengers.

Kaname Chidori with Sergeant Souska Sagara and several others had gathered in the observation area of Melida Island's control center. Kaname obviously not a morning person sat with her head resting on Souska's shoulder mumbling. Sagara had given up long ago trying to understand what gibberish Kaname was speaking.

Ensign Aryl with hands pressed against the window focused her attention on the men and women below as they communicated with each vessel and went through the check lists.

"This is Tuatha de Danaan, pressure normal all compartments. Final leak check complete," as Morison followed moments later, the voice of Commander Ward speaking "Beginning exterior inspection of control surfaces for freedom of movement. Beginning test of freedom of movement on reverse thruster shutters."

At 0530 hours, Danaan then Morison began to maneuver clear of the dock. The voice of Captain Simms over the loud speakers, confidant and calm spoke, "Melida Island, this is Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, requesting permission for departure." Though Captain Simms already had clearance for departure, it was still out of tradition and respect that he made the request. The Mithril Dock Master, no more than a Petty Officer in rank acknowledged and gave the order to stand-by.

The Petty Officer made one final check then replied "Dock Master, Morison. Dock and maneuvering pool are clear; thrusters at your discretion Captain Simms, safe voyage sir."

The Tuatha de Danaan already clear slowed to monitor the egress of her sister astern of her. Captain Testarossa spoke, "Commander Kalinin, status please?"

Andrei replied, "Surface is clear, sub-surface picture is clear. You may maneuver at your discretion Madam Captain." Captain Testarossa fingering her hair spoke, "Helm, all ahead one third, proceed on designated course for exercise area." Her helmsman responded, "Aye, aye Captain. All ahead one third."

Lieutenant Wren took station next to Petty Officer Carter, her job to monitor the stress indicators during the trials would also serve as a verbal coach on the maneuvers. Both worked closely together as a team, regardless if Alice was in the chapel or standing next to the helms position.

By agreement and for safety, each submarine had its own testing area, so that if one suffered an engineering casualty or other calamity it would not affect the other vessels testing. If an emergency arose on either vessel the other would stop its testing and make preparations for conducting a rescue.

Commander Ward handed the completed check list to Captain Simms, "Ship is ready in all respects. Permission to begin test trial procedures?" as Captain Simms initialed the designated spot, he gazed at Lieutenant Wren who had turned to face him, "All engines ahead one third, steer designated course for exercise area." Wren acknowledged and turned back forward and repeated the command, which Carter acknowledged. Carter smiled and quietly spoke, "Ok, big girl. Let's see what yah got!" as she shifted the engine enunciators to the 1/3 bell ahead position.

Sunday, 0730 hours, Western Undersea Test Area, Melida Island

"Malfunction port lower stabilizer! Come on girl stop playing games!" as Carter slammed her foot repeatedly on the control pedal; Wren watched the stress indicators starting to climb. "Carter ease off, port shaft to one third." Carter pushed her seat back and jumped up, "Girl you slow that damn shaft!" then much to the bemusement of Captain Simms, Carter jumped as high as she could and slammed all one hundred and nineteen pounds directly onto the pedal, then the stress indicators began dropping back into the green. Wren turned and looked at both Commander Ward and Captain Simms who seemed unconcerned.

Commander Ward returned the look, "Sticky pedal unstuck I'll have engineering look into it Carter." Kayla replied, "Nothing that a little womanly touch could not fix sir!" as Wren noting the rest of the bridge crew having a few chuckles over it.

On Tuatha de Danaan, Captain Testarossa gripped her chair arms as Tuatha de Danaan was porpoising uncontrollably. "Helm all stop!" as Tessa unable to hold on finally did an unlady like slide out of the chair onto the deck and landed next to Commander Kalinin who had latched his legs to a nearby watch station deck chair.

Ensign Aryl watched the display screens in the command center spoke, "Danaan looks like it not sailing right!" Sergeant Major Mao having just joined her replied, "Tessa is getting bounced around real good, but look at Morison." Aryl turned to look at the screen and replied, "Why is it upside down?" as Mao turned back to look she replied, "Good question Ensign."

Carter righted the Morison as it exited the underwater canyon at nearly 65 knots and sent it on a rapid ascent to the surface, "All hands stand-by for crash-back!" A decidedly risky maneuver and one that would in effect cause the submarine to flip backwards and plunge towards the distant ocean floor, "Commencing crash-back!"

Wren had taken an empty console seat for the maneuver and those onboard were strapped in. If they were not, they would in effect be headed for the overhead. Captain Simms felt like his stomach had flopped at the unorthodox maneuver then, with the speed indicators rising, he watched as Carter shoved the engine enunciators to the stop position.

Wren called out, "Port and starboard forward at 25 percent load and rising. Amid-ships at 20 percent, recommend speed brakes in 10 seconds, stern stabilizers at 55 percent!" Carter called out, "Deploy speed breaks, engines to reverse thrust at plus 50 percent bow thrusters at 75 percent, shifting ballast!" Captain Andrew Simms noted that the underwater indicated speed was nearly 90 knots when Carter executed the final maneuver and Morison leveled out at 1100 meters doing better than 60 knots with the main engines stopped after being shut down from providing reverse thrust.

Commander Ward spoke, "Ok that completes all tests. Minor problems have been noted captain and are easily correctable. Software maneuvering program is viable with modifications and I recommend we lock the code."

Captain Simms releasing his seatbelt rose from his seat, "I agree Mister Ward, please make it so. Helm return course to Melida Island, make depth 150 meters, speed 15 knots. Communications, advise Melida that we have completed our exercise and request permission to dock." The communications officer acknowledged then spoke "Captain, message from Melida. They are requesting we rendezvous with the Tuatha de Danaan, Captain Testarossa advises Danaan dead in the water!"

Andrew turned back to Drake, "Get our engineering team ready to go by sled." Then keying the microphone mounted on his chair, Captain Simms spoke, "Attention all hands. We are diverting to the Tuatha de Danaan. All engineering and technical teams stand-by to render aid." Looking to Wren, Andrew spoke, "Do we have a fix?" as Wren replied, "Plotting on the board now Captain."

Carter glancing briefly at her captain caught his eye. Andrew nodded, "Helm, new course 045 degrees make depth 300 and speed 25." Carter making the adjustments repeated the order and Andrew could feel the deck tilting sharply as Morison came to the new course and depth.

Tessa sat at the computer station puzzled. The starboard thruster was stuck and Danaan was slowly rotating a full 360 degrees every two minutes. Activating the port thruster would work but the delicate docking maneuvers would require the thrusters. Then there was the software controlling the maneuvering surfaces. It was somehow corrupted, and the backup was failing to install.

Danaan could maneuver but it would be like riding a roller coaster in slow motion. The fastest she would dare to go would be five knots. Tessa made a list of things she needed and waited patiently for the Morison to arrive.

Commander Ward double checking his readings spoke, "Captain? Recommend all stop. It appears the Danaan is rotating in a counter-clockwise motion. Sonar confirms the starboard bow thruster is activated and running at full power."

Andrew looked at the plot board, "Well that is going to make things interesting. Carter? Can you match the rotation of the Danaan so that we might be able to use the underwater transfer sled?"

Carter spoke, "We can give it a shot Captain. Request permission to maneuver at my discretion?" Captain Simms replied, "Make it so, but give us a 75 meter separation. If something goes wrong, you are to blow the sled cable without orders and take Morison clear without any further orders." Punching the intercom, Captain Simms called main control, "Engineering, keep the turbines spinning. We will be directly over the Danaan, so if anything goes wrong, the helm will be calling for all the speed you got. Is that understood?" An engineer replied in the affirmative.

Lieutenant Wren approached the helm, "Petty Officer Carter, here is all the closest obstructions on all headings. The closest at 235 true 5,000 meters is a low ridge everything else is 10,000 to 15,000 meters." Carter, spoke "Thanks Alice."

Commander Ward opened a communications channel to the Danaan and spoke, "Morison to Danaan? How do you read?" The screen flickered as Captain Testarossa come into focus and Andrew did not miss the bandage, and he waved Drake off, "Tessa? What the hell happened!" as Tessa replied, "We roller coastered, some got bounced around rather badly." Wren taking in the view of Tessa's bridge spoke, "Is Commander Kalinin injured?" Andrew then saw the commander, "Drake get a medical team ready as well. Carter match the spin as quick as you can."

Carter replied "Almost there Captain, another 30 seconds and we will be matched."

Tessa spoke, "Captain Simms, I need some items for repairs, and I have made a list of what I need, which includes the maneuvering control software. It appears our backup is corrupted and primary memory failed."

Commander Ward spoke, "Tessa, we will pull a new memory module from our stores and send a fresh copy of the maneuvering software on a data chip. I andLieutenant Wren will come over with what you need and then you can send your injured to us."

Tessa spoke, "How Commander? We are in an uncontrolled rotation!" Captain Simms replied, "Tessa, Helmsman Carter has successfully matched Danaan's rotation speed. The sled will dock in the topside docking port, so there will not be any difficulty. Start having the more critically injured prepared for transfer, it will help relieve problems over there. Oh if you need crewmen for critical positions, do not hesitate to request them. Morison out."

Andrew paused a moment, "Drake are you up to getting wet?" Commander Ward smiled, "Love to. Wren lets go." Captain Simms turned to the communications officer, "Raise Melida Island on private channel, and have them get Commander Mardukas."

Sunday, 0845 hours, Command Center, Melida Island

Commander Richard Mardukas glanced at the damage report and spoke, "A catastrophic memory failure! In both primary and secondary?" Captain Simms's image replied, "You read that right Richard. Just to be safe, I've sent my own spares over since I got plenty of known good ones. Ward is going over with Wren on the sled and since he has a rather good computer background, he can write additional code if need be."

Mardukas spoke, "I heard there were injuries?" Andrew's expression shifted slightly "Kalinin has been injured. He apparently put himself between Tessa and what ever she was sliding into, but Tessa still got a nasty cut on the forehead but appears well, however I have directed Ward that if push comes to shove he will take command of Danaan once it is stabilized and return to Melida, as Tessa looked kind of groggy to me."

Mardukas replied, "I will agree with the decision Captain, but considering things try to avoid that." Andrew spoke, "Its no fun being relieved. Ward knows it and it will be a last resort. Have the Dock Master ready the docking squids just in case. I don't think Tessa will be in no mood to be scratching the paint. Morison out."

Kaname standing next to Ensign Aryl spoke, "Let's hope they get things fixed. Tessa loves the Tuatha de Danaan." Aryl replied, "Andrew and Drake will fix it. I know they will," then Aryl turned and walked out to the cafeteria.

Sunday, 0930 hours, Tuatha de Danaan

Lieutenant Wren applied the power driver to the screws and removed the face plate of the memory bank and peered within. Tugging gently she removed the damaged component then sat back and studied it. Commander Ward below her spoke, "Anything Wren?" Alice replied, "Looks like a scorch mark on the terminal connection. Pass up the compressed air can." Sending a brief burst of clean compressed air into the memory rack rail connections, she saw a small piece of ordinary fuzz floating about which Alice retrieved with her fingers.

The remainder of the face plates showed they were well sealed, so where did the piece of dust come from? Cleaning the terminal connections again, Wren passed down the bad memory module and received a new one in its place. Carefully plugging it in, Wren watched a display screen come to life which displayed "Memory module 3-A-C-6. Ready for program load…"

Doing an manual diagnostic on the module, Wren turned and removed the secondary memory module and finding nothing wrong, as a precaution cleaned the terminal connection and then installed the replacement. On a second screen, the system reported the presence of the memory module and its status. "Memory module 9-B-D-12. Ready for program load…."

Sunday, 1330 hours, Main Docks, Melida Island

The warning sirens were a mere formality but lent a sense of urgency to the task at hand and that was removing the injured from the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison. Kaname Chidori lending a hand drove an ambulance scooter with two stretchers onboard with patients as Sergeant Sagara rode in between the patients. It was maddening to her to see it, but it was organized chaos, "Souska! How are they doing?" Souska administering pain killers to both an injured man and woman spoke, "Miss Chidori they are doing well please pay attention to where you are going we do not need to wreck."

Kaname returning her attention to what lay ahead replied, "Souska, just shut up!" as she floored it.

Commander Mardukas stood with Captain Simms and Captain Testarossa observing the activity as Andrew noted Tessa's hands were shaking, "Madam Captain? Perhaps you need to go to medical." Tessa turned to reply and Andrew caught her as she collapsed. Flagging a returning ambulance scooter, and finding Kaname driving, Andrew did not have to say anything as Souska helped place Tessa onto a stretcher as Kaname spun the scooter on the dock and with Captain Simms gripping a seat and a stretcher she sped towards medical.

Sunday, 1600 hours, Medical Clinic Ward, Melida Island

Commander Kalinin grimaced slightly as the pain shot from his shoulder and he spoke, "Captain Simms. Thank you for your assistance." Andrew turned away from the observation window and replied, "Andrei, your welcome. Your lucky you did not break your neck when you wedged yourself in front of Tessa."

Andrei replied, "I seem to recall saying something similar to you, 17 years ago Captain." Andrew spoke, "Well things were different then. What passed for an Arms Slave back then is all I had. Taking the hit was part of the job at the time." A distant battlefield, one thoroughly screwed up mission. Andrew spoke, "Wren found dust in the module storage. I've ordered that Morison and Danaan's modules get cleaned again and all the filters changed. Once that is done, I will take Tuatha de Danaan out myself, regardless of how Tessa feels about it and I will shake her down like Morison."

Commander Kalinin came to the window and saw Tessa sleeping peacefully and spoke, "I am sure she will not mind. What about crew?" Andrew replied, "A mix from Morison and Danaan. Drake will stay behind in Morison with a skeleton crew and do a controlled atmospheric expulsion in dock on the bottom. Danaan's helmsman is banged up so I am using Petty Officer Carter. Wren will be acting as Morison's helm just in case." Andrei replied "In the chapel?" Captain Simms turning to walk out spoke "Where else, would she be?"

Monday, 0700 hours, Main Dock, Melida Island

Captain Teletha Testarossa sat in a wheel chair that was being pushed by Kaname Chidori. Atop the sail of the Tuatha de Danaan stood Captain Andrew Simms, gazing about as he gave the final maneuvering orders. Commander Mardukas seeing his captain approach saluted, "Madam Captain. Captain Simms reports the Tuatha de Danaan ready in all respects and is ready to turn command over to you." Tessa held out her hand, "Give me that radio Commander!"

Hanging up the sound powered phone, the hand held radio chirped and as Andrew answered he was blasted by Tessa, "Captain Simms! Get off my ship!" Andrew peered over the edge of the sail then spoke, "Jeez Tessa, are you mad that I took Danaan out for a joy ride? I'll be down in a moment!"

"What is it with her? Maybe she did not approve of the testing. At least I did not break anything," as Andrew mused on his way to the dock.

Commander Drake Ward strolling with Lieutenant Wren to meet Captain Simms spoke to Alice, "Do you suppose Tessa is a bit mad?" Alice yawned, "Maybe. It's her sub. I hope Andrew remembered to leave the seat up." Drake stopped in his tracks and replied "Alice, now why bring that up?"

Wren replied, "Well a woman likes things to stay a certain way, if you know what I mean." Drake replied, "Well I suppose, but hey why are you yawning. I heard you snoring in the chapel. You got enough sleep didn't you?" Mardukas heard Alice's reply, "I was not snoring. I do not snore." Kaname seeing Tessa twisting her hair in her fingers spoke, "So does she really snore?" Tessa starting to shake replied, "LOUDLY!"

Commander Mardukas hiding his own yawn spoke, "Madam Captain. Captain Simms is approaching." Tessa spoke, "Captain Simms? What made you decide to take my submarine out without my permission?" Andrew for all appearances looked fresh and dapper despite being up for well over thirty-six hours replied, "Let's see. Number One. The need to complete the sea trials. Number Two. To make sure that all systems were fully functional and up to specifications according to Mithril requirements. Number Three. To ensure that there was no repeat of what happened before. Number Four. To shake the dust out of the ribs so to speak. Number Five. You may have designed the Tuatha de Danaan and her sister the Samuel Eliot Morison, but Mithril spent 5 billion dollars a piece building them and so it goes back to item, Number Two. You may command her, Tessa but in certain situations things have to happen and with the agreement of Commander Kalinin and Commander Mardukas I completed requirement Number One, which goes back to Number Two. So if you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep. Oh yeah, I did leave the seat up. Good Day Madam Captain."

Walking off with Ward and Wren, Andrew did not bother to look back. He already could imagine that Tessa was about to explode and he did not want to be anywhere near her when she did, "Wren where is the scooter? We really need to get out of here."

Tessa was in fact doing a slow burn and spoke out loud "Captain Simms! I will remember this!" Alice driving the scooter into the tunnel heard the faint yell, but the look from her captain was enough as she spoke, "Captain with all due respect, I really hope you left the seat up." But there was no reply as Andrew was already snoring, his head supported by Drake.

Monday, 1600 hours, Entertainment Center, Melida Island

Kaname Chidori with Souska Sagara found Captain Simms in the Base Entertainment Center surrounded by various Mithril base personnel and his own crew. More relaxed than she had seen the captain before, she joined the crowd and watched as he was engaged in a game of chess with Commander Kalinin and their idle banter would prove to be informative about both men.

The chess board showed Andrew with an upper hand and though Andrei knew he was about to lose continued, "Your presence of mind thwarted the counter-attack and despite your wounds you rallied support." Andrew, patient made another move and tapping the timer spoke, "How true Andrei, and that only after chucking that stupid exo-suite or what was left of it.

Souska Sagara spoke to Kaname, "Commander Kalinin fought along side Captain Simms, in Afghanistan. It had been a pitched battle when the Captain then a Lieutenant lead a group of US Marines out from an ambush." Andrew briefly looked up, "Souska? Will you please not mention it?" Andrei spoke, "He fought there as well Andrew, much later of course." Andrew spoke, "I know, but what happened was before he or even Kaname were born. That is one history lesson I prefer not to teach."

Andrei realizing defeat, tipped his King. "You will have checkmated in three." Andrew accepted his decision, "Well played Andrei. Thank you." Rising from the chair and accepting congratulations from those that had observed the game, Andrew retired to the television room, where several were playing various programs. He found Ensign Aryl sitting in front of the one broadcasting an international news channel.

Kaname had followed with Sagara, and Andrew taking a seat next to Aryl who was intently watching joined the pair. Captain Simms observed Aryl as she bent towards the television as a news piece from Africa was broadcast, "US negotiators are still at an impasse to win the freedom of an American Missionary who has been charged with crimes against the state. The missionary, identified as 34 year old Sandra Montgomery of Mobile, Alabama had been until last year; when civil war broke out in the region serving in the capacity of teaching at a remote school with her husband Anthony now deceased. Negotiators are attempting to prevent a death sentence from being carried out."

Aryl turned to Kaname with tears streaming down her face, "Miss Chidori, Sandra saved me." Captain Andrew Simms did not show any emotion, but rose from his seat then spoke "Miss Chidori, please take her to her room." Turning to leave, he was stopped by Kaname as she stood toe to toe with him spoke "What are you going to do about it Captain?" Removing her hand, Andrew walked away in silence. The only sign of anger was when the captain kicked the exit door open which shattered the glass and leaving behind a stunned audience.

Monday, 1800 hours, Command Center, Melida Island

Commander Mardukas turned the monitor towards Captain Simms, "It is under consideration at the moment. I am sorry Andrew, but that is the best that any of us can do for now." Andrew got out of the seat and paced, "Richard, does Mithril have any idea that because of her actions, that Mithril has Aryl in the first place?"

Mardukas spoke, "Yes they do. However there are other ongoing situations developing and you are needed to remain here. Besides your own combat team will not be due to arrive for another three weeks." Andrew replied, "Mrs. Montgomery does not have three weeks. If we don't act soon, she will be dead in two weeks, if not earlier."

Richard spoke, "It was made very clear Captain. You are dismissed."

Andrew could say nothing more and left quietly shutting the door. A door to an adjoining office opened and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin entered. Taking the captain's chair he spoke, "Third party negotiations are failing as well, Richard. Perhaps we should speak directly with the Secretary?" Commander Mardukas replied, "Captain Simms was correct on one major point and several others. Mrs. Montgomery lost her husband to save the life of a child she did not even fully know and Mithril has Aryl who could have otherwise fallen into enemy hands." Andrei replied, "Yes we do which is what counts. Make the call Richard, I will do the talking."

Monday, 2030 hours, Parade Ground, Melida Island

Frustration, anger it had welled up within him. Going to the gymnasium had not helped as Sergeant Kurz Weber holding the punching bag gave up after Andrew had launched back to back blows that resulted in the bag breaking open, and Kurz trying to dodge the last leg kick that ended up being aimed at his rib cage, "Yo, Captain chill out," as the sand spilled onto Weber, Andrew replied "Kurz put a sock in it," as he left. Sergeant Major Mao wisely stepped aside, the chilling look in the captain's eyes were enough of a warning to her.

Running laps on the parade ground he had pretty much advertised he wanted no company, but the foot steps pounding behind him only made him run faster leaving who ever it was behind. Kaname Chidori stopped and panting she waited, "Ok so you can run fast Captain Submariner but try to run through me Ha!"

Making another lap, Andrew saw Kaname Chidori standing in the middle of the track and stepping out from the trees, Sergeant Major Mao who planted herself next to Kaname. Briefly looking at each other they turned back to find the captain had drastically altered course and he was now headed for the road.

Mao sprinting after the captain spoke, "That man apparently does not want to talk right now. Just how are we going to tell him the news?" Kaname replied, "With that!" Mao stopped and watched as Kaname hurled a regular baseball nearly at the head of the captain.

"Damn that was close, now I am really pissed. Civilian or not Miss Chidori I may spank you!" as Andrew mused watching the baseball bounce ahead of him. Whirling about, Captain Andrew Simms took off again at full speed, his first target Melissa Mao. "Mao you had better start running, cause when I get my hands on you, I am turning you into a pretzel!" Kaname spoke, "You think we overdid it?" Mao turning to run replied, "He's mad, he's a Mithril Captain. Run!"

Commander Kalinin walking out of the administration building watched the ruckus play out before him. "Mao and Chidori, which one first I wonder?" Idiots, Andrew thought. They are running together, this will be easy. Putting on a burst of speed, Andrew caught both Mao and Chidori and brought them down together, and Andrew proved something to Mao. The captain not only had her, but Kaname as well and he had them in a rather effective arm and leg locks, both face down in the grass.

Sergeant Souska Sagara walking from the gym changed his heading and trotted towards Captain Simms, but Commander Kalinin intervened, "Sergeant leave them alone. The Captain has some personal issues with both." With Commander Kalinin, Souska approached quietly and listened as Andrew spoke, "Mao? Of all the stupid things you could do! You too Kaname! Did you both not get the sense that I wanted to be left alone? What do I have to do? Post a big "Do Not Disturb Sign!" while I am running?

Kaname trying to speak "Ow! You are hurting me!" Andrew replied, "You have not felt pain Kaname, trust me. That was a twinge, Mao knows pain and she can pretty much guess that I can inflict it and I don't need a submarine to do it!" Letting both women go, Andrew got to his feet and turned away. Mao rubbing her arm ignored Andrei's hand signal not to do it, but she did it anyway.

Andrei, stepped back bringing Souska with him, "Sergeant you will only break it up when I tell you. Is that understood?" Souska went to parade rest and replied just as Mao was slammed into the ground, "Understood Commander."

Mao shaking the impact off charged, "Captain, you are not playing fair!" as Andrew took the impact, he picked up Mao, whose legs wildly wind milled in the air and took her over his head and body slammed her into the ground, the shock of the landing loudly exclaimed by her cry of pain.

Twisting away, he glanced at Kaname who wisely was scooting across the ground away from the combat zone. Mao went low, taking the captain briefly by surprise but he countered and twisted around bending her backwards, her head in an arm lock when Commander Kalinin spoke, "Sergeant break it up now, before he injures or kills her."

Andrei spoke, "Andrew! Enough! She got the message!" Souska spoke as he increased his grip to break the arm lock "Captain Simms sir, the combat has ended. Release Mao."

Rising to his feet, Andrew breathing heavily spoke, "Mao, consider yourself lucky, and when your ready to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills let me know, I am not going anywhere."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Perhaps Andrew I should have broken the news to you?" Removing his torn sweat shirt, Andrew replied "And what news is that Andrei?" Andrei replied, "The mission is a go. Go rescue Mrs. Montgomery, Mithril has approved."

Sighing, Andrew turned away then approached Sergeant Major Mao still on the ground and held out his hand, "Mao? Let's get you to the clinic. Sorry about the headlock." Finally picking Mao up off the ground, with Captain Simms on one side and Sergeant Sagara on the other, they carried a dazed Mao off the field.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Six

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, 0600 hours, Parade Ground, Melida Island

Sergeant Major Mao called the troops to attention hoarsely, as Captain Simms with Lieutenant Commander Kalinin followed by Captain Teletha Testarossa exited he administration building.

Commander Kalinin spoke to Captain Simms while they were walking to the parade ground, "Andrew, in certain missions Mithril has a policy to offer personnel, the first right of refusal to not accept a mission. No ill will is held against anyone and the personnel who may consider it not worthwhile will accept another eventually, so it does balance out."

Andrew replied, "So in effect because the nature of this mission makes it highly dangerous, I have to tell them what it is about and ask for volunteers?" Andrei glanced at Captain Simms and nodded.

Coming to a halt, Captain Simms spoke, "At ease all of you. The mission assignment will be considered first right of refusal and as a result it will not be held against you for refusing this assignment."

Captain Simms paused a moment, gazing at the troops. All were mercenaries in the employ of Mithril. They came from diverse backgrounds and from military organizations from around the world. In some cases their military organizations had declined further need of their services and in others, some had not faired well and as a result they left with deep black marks on their records, such as him.

Captain Simms spoke, "Nine months ago, a missionary couple in Africa risked their lives to save the life of a child. The husband, Anthony died. His wife Sandra now 34 years old fled to the coast with the child and paying for her passage on a freighter managed to get her to safety, despite the fact that the ship had been marked for destruction. Unable to pay for her own passage, a militia group captured her. Mrs. Sandra Montgomery was tried for crimes against the state and found guilty by the local war lords, and they automatically sentenced her to death."

Pausing briefly to let that sink in Andrew continued, "She is a US citizen and attempts by her government to win her release have failed as have attempts by third party negotiators. The local war lords and there are several are using her as a pawn in attempts to get weapons among other things. It is likely the death sentence will be carried out in less than two weeks, so there is little time left. For a reminder at what is stake, the child that Jonathan Montgomery sacrificed his life for is here with us today, Ensign Aryl would you please step forward and be recognized."

Aryl stepped forward and turning to face the hardened mercenaries behind her spoke, "Will you please consider his request. That is all I ask." Bowing then returning to the formation, the little Mithril Ensign waited.

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin then spoke, "Because of mitigating circumstances, the Morison's assigned combat team is not yet ready to assume their duties. Those who would like to volunteer for this mission may take one step forward."

For Captain Simms, it would be amongst the loudest footfalls he would ever hear.

Tuesday, 0800 hours, Command Center Briefing Room, Melida Island

Commander Mardukas spoke, "The latest satellite surveillance observations. The prison where Mrs. Montgomery is being held is located south-west of the former capital. To its north and east are bogs that lead to the tidal estuary. To the west, a near sheer facing of cliffs composed mostly of sandstone and below them a slight beach then rocks. To the prisons south, is the only access road and it was built along the sandstone cliffs. Interspaced along the road are guard posts, connected both by phone and likely radio."

Sergeant Major Mao spoke "What about equipment?" as Mardukas shifted to the next photograph, "Soviet made RK-92 Savages and surprisingly at least six US made M6's. The M6's are posted around the prisons three sides that could be conceivably approached. The Savages are being used in the capital and two are noted to be on the access road to the prison."

Captain Simms spoke, "What about the prison itself, what type of construction?" Commander Mardukas spoke, "As originally built, it was of brick work. However, the brick work was replaced with granite in the 1950's and in an additional upgrade in the late 2010's consisting of poured reinforced concrete with steel inserts of three inch thickness, and the concrete was interwoven with Kevlar fibers." Captain Simms studied the photograph closely then spoke "Richard? When was this taken?" Mardukas replied, "At 1000 hours yesterday."

Captain Simms stood and walked to the display screen, "So every twelve hours we get a fresh shot?" Mardukas replied, "That is correct Captain Simms." Captain Testarossa spoke "Is there something wrong Captain Simms?" Folding his arms and leaning against the table, Andrew replied, "Yes. Where are all the prisoners?" Commander Kalinin spoke "Inside perhaps?" Tilting his head slightly looking at a different angle, Andrew replied, "Well there should be some sign that there are prisoners. Commander Mardukas can we get another shot at a different time?" Mardukas spoke, "I'll make the request immediately."

Returning to his seat, Captain Simms turned his attention to the matter of personnel. "Commander Kalinin, you normally assign personnel and from the demonstration this morning, I would not have enough room on Morison to take them all. Besides the aircrews, what about ground troops and support personnel do you recommend?"

Commander Kalinin spoke, "I am sure this will satisfy your needs," as Kalinin pushed the folder to Captain Simms, he waited for Andrew to read through the list and as the captain did so Andrei smiled inwardly as the Andrew's eyebrow went skyward. Captain Simms replied, "Miss Kaname Chidori too?" Captain Teletha Testarossa spoke, "And I as well, Captain Simms."

Andrew turned to Andrei, "What the devil are you pulling Andrei?" Commander Kalinin spoke, "Simple really, Captain Testarossa will be along as an observer and adviser. Miss Chidori has proved useful in the past with assisting Sergeant Souska Sagara's operation of Arbalest (ARX-7) which is equipped with a Lambda Driver, which I might add he is the only one who is recognized by the machine itself as its pilot."

Captain Simms sat back in his chair and spoke "Very well then. Who else is going along for the ride?" Tessa spoke, "Ensign Aryl. It is perhaps best that she be onboard and in the company of other "Whispered", we will assist her in controlling her powers, and as you know how they are already." Andrew replied, "Well perhaps you are correct, Tessa. Sergeant Major Mao?"

Mao replied, "Yes sir!" Captain Simms stood from his seat, "Select the remainder of your team and load the needed equipment. Coordinate with Commander Drake Ward. Departure time is 1200 hours today that is all." Turning to Commander Mardukas, Andrew spoke "Thank you Richard." Commander Mardukas replied, "You are welcome Captain."

Tuesday, 1145 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Entering the bridge passageway, Captain Simms was intercepted by Commander Ward "You should know that Madam Captain is already on the bridge, and oh yeah she is in your seat no less," as Andrew pausing a moment, spoke "I am not surprised and I kind of expected it. We'll quibble over who sits where later. Let's get underway."

The computer voice announced his presence, "Captain on the Bridge," then stopping at the command chair he looked down at Captain Testarossa and spoke "Yours to take out Tessa." Tessa fingering her hair in her hand she spoke, "This is Captain Testarossa, release docking clamps, bring ship to neutral buoyancy, all engines and thrusters to stand-by."

Lieutenant Alice Wren reported, "Captain, we have green board, ship is tight ready for dive." Captain Testarossa glanced up at Captain Andrew Simms, "Captain Simms? If you will do the honors," as Andrew acknowledge and spoke, "Dock Master this is Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2. Requesting permission to get underway," The Petty Officer Dock Master replied, "Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, dock is clear, maneuvering pool clear. Good luck on your voyage, permission granted for departure."

Captain Simms continued, "Helm! All back one third, thrust position to normal, maneuvering thrusters to automatic, enable automatic guidance." Petty Officer Carter rapidly punching the commands into her console repeated what was ordered. "Underway Captain!"

Commander Kalinin and Commander Mardukas watching from the observation platform turned away as the Morison dived from sight. Commander Mardukas spoke, "Perhaps Tessa will learn more?" Commander Kalinin replied, "Captain Simms has considerable experience both in land and sea combat. She will find the expression "Thinking outside the Box" has an all new meaning when it comes to the tactics he employs."

Tuesday, 1400 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Helmsman Carter spoke, "Level at 350 meters, speed 25 entering submarine transit lane C-5, Mark." Commander Ward replied "Very well." The computer voice spoke, "Captain on the Bridge", as Captain Simms entered. Captain Teletha Testarossa rose from the command chair and spoke "Captain Simms." Andrew replied, "Tessa, let's take a tour. Drake you have the deck and the con."

Lieutenant Wren watching the officers leave the bridge spoke after the door closed, "You supposed Tessa might still be a tad bit angry at Andrew for taking out the Tuatha De Danaan on the sea trials?" Commander Ward replied "From her reaction on the dock the other day, I could say yes. However Commander Kalinin had a long chat with her Sunday night, what it was about I have no idea but Tessa sure seemed different after I saw her later, of course she began prodding me for what happened to Andrew in Afghanistan, pressing for specific details, of which I just could not answer."

Petty Officer Carter spoke, "Commander, it is pretty much out in the grapevine on the ship, that Captain Andrew well, I mean Captain Simms went through something there, and you know it is a bit unusual to have a submarine captain possessing the skills he has. I mean, take a look at how he well he mixed it up with that Sergeant Major and that girl Miss Chidori. Taking them down at the same time no less. Frankly I am glad he's my captain and not on the other side if you know what I mean?"

Commander Ward replied, "You and me Petty Officer, you and me both."

He took a random route which at times, Captain Testarossa found herself being aided to make it through vertical scuttles, where narrow ladders were the norm. Getting the occasional boost from Captain Simms helped. On Tuatha de Danaan, it would be Commander Mardukas who would conduct the unofficial inspections; on Morison Tessa found it was Captain Simms.

Sergeant Major Mao flipped the card towards the table, the winning card about to land she heard the metallic clank of the scuttle as it was opening behind her. Turning in her seat the hatch sprung open, and then Tessa seemingly floated upward until she reached for the grab handle and steadied herself as she stepped onto the deck. The head, then the shoulders of Captain Simms appeared, "Attention on Deck!" Anyone in the immediate vicinity stopped what they were doing.

Andrew swiveled his head in the direction of Mao and spoke, "Carry on." Mao unable to conceal the cards spoke, "Err Captains." Tessa walked over to Mao, and observed her winning hand as did Captain Simms who replied, "Keep it clean, Mao." Surveying the quarters, Andrew spoke, "Sergeant Major? Is every thing to your liking?" Unsure that she was hearing Captain Simms correctly, she replied "Yes sir they are to me. Has someone complained?"

Captain Andrew Simms turned towards the interior of the billet and spoke, "No Mao, at least that I am not aware of. However if there are any problems, please feel free to point them out and they will be corrected and pass the word to your troops that are not here as well. I do not care if it is a sleeping quarter's issue, chow issue or even an equipment problem I would like to know about it. If it is not a critical issue that needs to be fixed at that moment, pass it on to Lieutenant Wren. I will be informed in any event, Captain Testarossa do you have anything to add?" And as Tessa replied "No Captain Simms, I think you about covered it."

Taking their leave the two officers departed, with Captain Simms cracking the scuttle hatch above, then as Tessa tried to climb the ladder; Andrew boosted Tessa again to the next deck and a similar repeat of "Attention on Deck" could be heard as Captain Testarossa and Captain Simms put in an appearance inside the aircrew's billet. Mao blinked as the scuttle slammed back into its locked position, "Listen up! If I here about it after the fact so help the blabbermouth! Is that understood?" Sergeant Weber replied, "So that that means we can't complain about you?" Mao turned crushing her playing cards as she reached for Kurz.

The Technical Sergeant saluted, "I will pass that on sir, thank you for your concern." The thump from the deck below interrupted the conversation as Captain Simms puzzled over the noise, opened the scuttle and looking below saw Mao digging her knuckles into Sergeant Weber's back while she had him in a head lock. Closing the scuttle, Andrew saw the questioning look on Tessa's face and spoke "Close quarter's defensive training."

Tuesday, 1630 hours, Country of Radnor, Africa

Sandra Montgomery endured another day of being a captive puppet. Already a slim woman, she had lost even more weight since being in captivity. The Baptist Minister, Oliver Brown from her church in Mobile had prayed with her to help keep her spirits high before her captors yanking on the chain caused her to nearly topple over.

The minister had jumped up to help, but had been stopped when the muzzle of the assault rifle had pressed against his temple.

Sandra was pushed and dragged as she tried to walk from where negotiations were being held at what once had been a luxury hotel. Shoved into a battered Isuzu, she was driven off as the crowd; many chanting for her death surrounded the vehicle.

The minister leaving the hotel noted that as soon as the vehicle was gone from sight, so were the protesters. Orchestrated for the cameras, the minister knew they were playing Sandra to the media that was covering the negotiations, to force those who could do it to give them weapons.

Zareb sitting astride of his faithful companion Icarian, a mule of undetermined linage watched the progress of the Isuzu. It did head towards the prison initially but turning off the main road, it continued into the country side where it finally stopped at a dilapidated ranch building. Zareb made a mental note, then removing a sophisticated video and still photo camera he slowly panned the camera as it filmed and snapped a few photographs as well.

Satisfied he had all he need for now, Major Zareb of Mithril tapped the heels of his bare feet into Icarian and the mule trudged off descending from the ridge. Behind them, the prison an ominous gothic looking structure it held no prisoners, but still it was heavily guarded. Zareb would have to find out later why. For now, someone at Mithril was interested in Mrs. Montgomery and he had the information they wanted.

Tuesday, 1900 hours local, Command Center, Melida Island

Commander Kalinin set the surveillance photographs down on the table and then sat back to listen to the intelligence officer, "The warlords who are holding Mrs. Montgomery only use the prison as a backdrop. Information from in country indicates she is being held five kilometers from the prison at what appears to be a former ranch. Commander Kalinin, Captain Simms's suspicions were right on the money. That prison is empty."

Commander Richard Mardukas spoke, "Andrew is still three days away, which would give us time to set surveillance on that ranch. However the question that comes to mind,

Andrei is what are they guarding at the old prison?" Andrei looked at the photograph and replied, "Something that they don't want the world to see or know about Richard."

Wednesday, 0430 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

The change in the lighting throughout the submarine signaled it was at battle stations and the subdued voices on the bridge as they communicated with various parts of the submarine lent a sense of urgency. Tessa noted that there was no joking or laughter from anyone not even from the normally bubbly helmsman Petty Officer Carter; she too was all business, as Captain Simms and Commander Ward studied the combat plot.

The Morison was using the international commercial submarine transit lanes for its voyage to Radnor, and as Simms had expected they found a patrol. "She's just patrolling, seeing who in the corridor." Commander Ward spoke, "Commercial shipping by submarine is growing, and in another five years shipping concerns are going to be building more submarine freighters that surface freighters."

Tessa replied, "Which will bring smuggling to an all new level." Andrew replied, "Surface navies will be a thing of the past, no more massive formations having to contend with the weather, or other problems. Submarines will continue to evolve, and like the Tuatha de Danaan class they will be a multi-role platform."

Petty Officer Larkin spoke, "Contact moving off and increasing speed. Heading is 110, depth 200 meters. We are in her baffles." Andrew spoke, "Secure from battle stations. Commander Ward, give our distant friend another 30 minutes then resume base course and set depth to 150 meters at 30 knots. We need to make up some time."

Turning the deck and con over to Commander Ward, Captain Simms prepared to leave the bridge. Captain Testarossa spoke, "Captain, I have been told you enjoy physical workouts. May I join you?" Andrew replied, "You are welcome to use the gym like anyone else Tessa."

The early morning battle stations, had stirred to submarine to life. Returning to his cabin to change; Captain Simms passed other crewmen going about their duties. After changing into his workout clothing, he walked to the gym which was situated near the hanger.

Bypassing the free weights since his normal spotter, Commander Ward was on duty; Captain Simms began his stretches before tackling the multi-station machine.

Several crewmembers and soldiers entering the gym greeted the captain as they began their own workout regime. It was during his stretches that silence descended onto the gym. Turning to see what was causing it, Andrew smiled when he saw Tessa then spoke, "Well just don't keep standing there Tessa, come on over and we will start."

Tessa sitting on the mat across from Andrew spoke, "Your work outs are rather complex, Captain. Do you mandate the same for your crew?" Andrew replied, "No I don't, but I do expect my crew to maintain some semblance of physical fitness. I picked this up after I was recovering from my wounds some years back."

Tessa spoke, "I have never been physically adept, unlike Miss Chidori or the Sergeant Major." Andrew concluding his own got to his feet and coming behind Tessa replied as she struggled to touch her toes, "Some are blessed with physical attributes and others are not. Never try to be what you can not be, but earn respect another way."

Pressing gently on her back, Andrew helped Tessa reach her toes, "Tessa you have a gift, and it is designing. This submarine and the Tuatha de Danaan are proof of that. A word of advice, stay to the light weight settings and don't over do it."

Helping Tessa to her feet, Captain Simms headed for the multi-point workout station and selecting the arm curl position, Captain Simms began his workout.

Sergeant Souska Sagara entered the gym with Sergeant Kurz Weber and he paused as he passed Captain Testarossa, "Good morning Madam Captain, as Tessa struggled with doing leg curls Souska noted the weight setting, "Madam Captain, should you be at a lower setting?"

Captain Simms glanced over and replied, "Tessa stop. Sergeant, set it to the minimal weight." Waiting till Sagara had made the adjustment; Andrew spoke "Start low, Tessa like I said. It is a matter of repetitions, verse actual weight. Build up of muscle is different in men than it is in women. Start at 20 repetitions for each station. I would recommend a two week workout regime at each setting." Tessa restarting replied "You seem to be able to gauge the amount of time needed Captain." Andrew smiled, "I had a good but tough instructor who refused to let me quite."

Wednesday, 0900 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Staff briefings, were considered by some to take up a great deal of time, but were important for dissemination of information to department heads, and in turn any issues of importance brought to the attention of the Captain. Captain Simms jotting notes about the air detachment spoke, "I have no problems wit the avionic test, but coordinate with the bridge when you test the replacement board for the radar on the Osprey. The last thing we need is to have some snooper picking up radar emissions, underwater. So make sure we have a low power test first." With that hammered out, Captain Simms dismissed the briefing and then waited as the staff departed.

The intelligence officer of the Morison, Lieutenant Taz Norton, entered the briefing room followed by Captain Teletha Testarossa. Norton inserted the compact disk into the panel then pressed some keys, "Melida Island cc'd these about an hour ago. Commander Kalinin added a cryptic note for view number 3. I quote "As it was before," but I am not sure what he means by the sir."

Andrew replied, "I do. Norton what about offensive equipment? Any changes?" as Norton clicked to the next frame he replied, "Oddly sir, no, even the M6's are still in their same positions." Tessa spoke, "Perhaps they feel they are in the best positions they can be in Captain." Andrew rose and walked to the display screen, then tapped a setting to let him to draw.

"Not likely. The upper works of the prison walls are wide enough and strong enough to support Arms Slaves. Better defensive positions, here and with the proper staggering would create a large cross fire area. The M6's are decoys."

Tessa observed the drawn lines, "Then why are they there?" Norton spoke, "Because of what's concealed in these positions." Highlighting the areas with a light pen, Norton continued. "Man portable 75's. Nasty rate of rapid fire, and the attacking force would go for the M6's first. While the attacking force is taking out the M6's, wham they get hit from behind by what some would think as a lightly armed prison." Tessa replied, "However Captain Simms you have already stated that the objective is Mrs. Montgomery, are you taking on a second objective? Because if you are, you should reconsider, since we have limited resources."

Turning from the display screen, Captain Simms spoke, "Tessa, I know you have the final say so on this mission. Humor me and let us get some more Intel. By the way don't you have a class scheduled with someone?" Twisting her hair, Tessa replied "In fact I do, however remember Captain, I have the final say so. Good day sir."

Captain Testarossa shut the door for effect when she left the briefing room. Lieutenant Taz Norton turned to speak to Captain Simms but the Captain had returned to studying the displayed satellite photograph and spoke, "Taz, keep working on the Intel for the ranch house, but request Mithril have a night time infrared pass made of the prison. I'll take the heat for it if Tessa objects." Lieutenant Norton replied, "Under the table sir?" Andrew replied, "Keep it above and on the level. That is all. You are dismissed."

Wednesday, 1000 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Ensign Aryl feeling the presence of Tessa, Alice and then Kaname as they merged and began communicating, with each other then her, the warmth she felt, the happiness from all helped calm and steady her mind. Tessa seemed to speak but yet it was not a verbalization, "We each are now bonding, and we can allow how much we want to openly reveal to each other. Understand Aryl that you should never force your will onto another."

Kaname verbalized, "Within us are things that for most are not understandable. Safeguard it and never volunteer it. Only volunteer it to those that you know." Alice continued, "More importunately, never force yourself onto another nor seek to influence their thoughts."

As each young woman guided Aryl, they felt her drawn to someone. Tessa verbalized, "Do not wonder Aryl, remain focused with us."

Sergeant Sagara, on guard outside of the wardroom, observed Captain Simms approaching, "Good morning, Captain Simms."

Andrew paused next to Souska and spoke, "I can assume all is going well?" Souska replied "All within known parameters sir." Andrew replied, "Excellent. By the way Sergeant, I have been meaning to ask you about Arbalest. How is its maneuvering and handling in comparison to the M9?"

It was a powerful presence, of mind and spirit, which Tessa noted had come to a stop nearby. Kaname verbalized, "Do all of you feel that? I sense Souska, but the other I do not know." Alice focusing on the presence smiled inwardly "That is Andrew." Aryl verbalized, "I felt him many months ago Alice." Tessa told all to break the merging and rose from her seat and approached the wardroom door and opened it. Captain Simms in conversation with Sergeant Sagara turned to greet her and was promptly punched out for his trouble.

Wednesday, 1500 hours, Command Center, Melida Island

"He went behind my back Commander." Commander Mardukas replied, "Madam Captain, I doubt he has any intentions to do so, since I and Commander Kalinin are in agreement that the prison's actual use is now suspected to be anything else a prison that some are trying to make it out to be."

Commander Kalinin replied, "Madam Captain, we have scheduled a specialized mission pass tonight per Captain Simms's request. Remember what we did discuss in private."

Captain Testarossa on the bridge of the Morison flicked her hair in agitation "Commander Kalinin, I do remember quite clearly. What is your recommendation?"

Andrei replied, "That we consider it a secondary objective." Tessa replied, "Very well Commander, please continue with the intelligence gathering."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Madam Captain, the in country intelligence operative has information that he will need to convey directly. The Morison is now in air range to make retrieval." Captain Testarossa spoke, "Very well Commander, please provide the needed information to Commander Ward. That is all."

Rising from the command chair, Captain Testarossa addressed Commander Ward "Please coordinate with Commander Mardukas on the details then you may inform Captain Simms when he wakes up!" Leaving the bridge, Tessa slammed the bridge door loudly. Commander Drake Ward cleared his throat, "Richard? Ready to copy," as Drake looked around the bridge at the watch station crewmembers the men and women returned the look, just what the hell was going on with their captain and Captain Testarossa.

George Albert set the coffee down on the desk, and then took a seat across from Captain Simms, "You must have done something? For a little woman like her she can really pack a punch Andrew." Taking a sip of the coffee and setting the cup down, Andrew replied "I really wish I knew. I was talking to Sergeant Sagara about his Arbalest, and I hear the wardroom door opening then from there it is blank. How long was I out?"

The doctor spoke, "All told about four hours or so. Cracking your skull on the beam pretty much sent you to la-la land. Drake was going to assume command, but that mighty Miss Tessa took over." Andrew felt the tenderness and the ache then replied, "It is her prerogative to do so Albert."

Doctor Albert replied, "Well it may be her prerogative, but hell she could have been more upfront with you, if she felt you were overstepping your authority. Jeez she is only 17 years old for Christ sake!"

Andrew looked up, "George, I am a bit surprised at hearing that from you. She may be 17 years old, but just a gentle reminder she did design the submarine we are on." Doctor Albert continued, "That she did, but her inexperience shows. She normally has Commander Kalinin and Commander Mardukas at her side to provide guidance and tactical awareness. Hell Andrew you could likely run circles around her and this submarine with one hand tied behind your back, in an old diesel boat!"

The soft knock on the cabin door interrupted the conversation. Doctor Albert got up, "Captain, I'll get it." Doctor Albert opened the door to find Captain Teletha Testarossa with Lieutenant Alice Wren and behind them Ensign Aryl and Kaname Chidori. Doctor Albert spoke, "Captain Testarossa? May I assist you?"

Tessa replied, "I need to speak with Captain Simms. You may stay if you like doctor and in fact I recommend it." The doctor stepped out of the way and after they entered closed the door, "Captain Testarossa, as ship's doctor I would ask that you refrain from using Andrew for a punching bag again."

Tessa taking a seat on the cabin sofa replied, "So noted Doctor. Please, if you will take a seat as you need to hear this as well." Lieutenant Wren spoke, "More coffee Andrew?"

Refilling the cup, Alice set it down on the desk then joining Tessa on the sofa waited for Captain Testarossa to begin.

Tessa spoke, "Captain Simms? You are already familiar with the term telepathy are you not?" Andrew stirring his coffee spoke, "Yes, I am Tessa. What is this all about?" Kaname Chidori spoke, "Captain Simms, "Are you aware that you present a powerful mental force to a telepath, more specifically the "Whispered"?


	7. Chapter 7

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Seven

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 1630 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

So to "Whispered's" he was like a giant light bulb, any thought at a particular moment if "Whispered's" were in communication with each other would be "read" and in Captain Testarossa's case she had misconstrued it and had come out swinging.

Doctor Albert spoke, "Then why does not Captain Simms become a bother for you Lieutenant Wren?" Alice spoke, "Because of the shielding in the TAROS room. Even though he is only one deck above, when I am in TAROS and linked I lose his presence."

Kaname replied, "I can feel Sergeant Sagara, when he is operating Arbalest, even at great distances." Doctor Albert replied, "Ok, so were you sensing Sergeant Sagara before Captain Simms began his conversation?" Tessa replied, "We all sensed Sagara when were merged, then Andrew came. It was difficult, because I could on one side understand their conversation but on the other, I felt his thoughts about the mission and his orders to the Intelligence Officer to continue gathering information. It was at that point, I grew angry doctor."

Captain Simms spoke, "Well that adds a new wrinkle. You will have to pardon the pun, Tessa but I did not realize my light bulb was so bright." Lieutenant Wren spoke, "It is not so much that captain, it was that your analytical thinking at the time was chaotic and Ensign Aryl amplified it by a substantial margin."

Doctor Albert spoke, "The Brain is like a computer. We consider and render decisions subconsciously at an enormous rate, hence the TAROS linkup. A "Whispered", when merged with TAROS, in effect takes over all operations from the hardware computers; so when you Lieutenant Wren or Captain Testarossa are in TAROS, you are isolated. Outside of TAROS and in a merged state, you get excessive influence and interference."

Captain Simms spoke, "Well George, what do you recommend we do? They are going to continue working with Aryl, but doing it inside TAROS is not feasible, and we have to consider the rest of the crew as well."

Doctor Albert replied, "Short of not conducting the training is an option, but I recommend that the training be conducted during hours that would preclude have a large number of the crew moving about, and that where it is being conducted should be sealed to prevent normal access."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Captain Simms that should prevent any further problems; however I do ask that you try to avoid the area when we are engaged in the training sessions for your own safety and wellbeing."

Andrew still feeling the last one from Tessa replied, "Frankly Madam Captain, I will do my best to avoid any further conflicts as my head hurts enough already. By the way Madam Captain, who taught you that attack?" Tessa getting up from the sofa spoke, "Sergeant Sagara."

Thursday, 0100 hours local, Radnor, Africa

Major Zareb stood next to Icarian and waited as the Mithril Osprey touched down. Seeing the go ahead signal, Major Zareb led Icarian to the rear of the Osprey where the mule was secured for the flight and then taking a seat nearby, the major began to nap on the flight back.

Thursday, 0400 hours, Hanger Bay, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Entering the hanger, Captain Simms and Captain Testarossa walked towards the main elevator to wait for the descent of the Osprey. The warning bells sounded and warning lights flashing, the elevator slowed to a stop as it came to deck level.

The tow tractor pulled the Osprey clear of the elevator where the rear ramp lowered and Captain Simms and Captain Testarossa watched as a mule then its handler walked off the aircraft. Major Zareb dressed in traditional African garb seemed out of place as he surveyed the environs. Walking forward to the captains, he saluted "Major Zareb, reporting."

Tessa looked at Icarian then to its handler, "Major? Did you have to bring the animal with you?" Captain Simms interrupted, "Madam Captain, the mule belongs to Mithril and as such could not be left behind. Ensign Aryl, take custody of the mule and see to its care."

Aryl approached the Major and bowed slightly to take Icarian's reigns, but Major Zareb spoke, "One moment please Ensign." Reaching into an aged saddle bag, Major Zareb withdrew a bright orange plastic square marked "Bio-Hazard" then allowed Icarian to be led away to a converted storage area. Major Zareb spoke, "Captain Simms and Captain Testarossa I have the data that you need."

Major Zareb removed his head gear, then reached within and removed several memory cartridges, "We perhaps should give these to the appropriate personnel. The Bio-Hazard bag is meant only for short duration transport." Captain Simms went to a communications terminal and spoke, "Intelligence Officer lay to the hanger. Medical Lab lay to the hanger with level 10 containment transport case on the double."

Captain Simms spoke, "Ok. Major in a nutshell, what are we going up against?" Zareb replied, "Mostly irregulars who provide their services to the highest paying. If not paid, they offer their services to another. In short who ever can pay has them for an army. As for the ranch house where the objective is being held, they have three APC's for combat support but they would be little threat against M9's."

Tessa spoke, "How heavily is she guarded?" Zareb replied "Full perimeter protection, and she is reportedly chained to her bed when sleeping and is manacled at all times when in the public view." Andrew crossed his arms, "Well it seems they don't want her to stray. Ok what's in the bag?" Major Zareb replied, "Samples of what is being produced within the former prison, Captain Simms."

Thursday, 0900 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Setting the electronic pad down, Major Zareb spoke "Approach should be made from two directions, the east and north. Of the APC's present, one is always at the gate area to the ranch, the remaining units sit east and north, in a defiled position in hand dug bermes. I would recommend the extraction take place to the North-West as there is a sufficient clearing."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "How many guards are there in and around the primary objective?" Major Zareb picked up a light pen and highlighted the areas as he spoke, "In all there are fifty in number, but they rotate in shifts, putting thirty on guard at any one time. The former bunk house of the ranch hands has been converted into barracks; it is to the west of the ranch house."

Tessa replied, "Captain Simms, I want to avoid a high number of casualties, Suggestions?" Standing and approaching the podium, Andrew studied the topography overlay then spoke, "Sergeant Weber, if I put you on this low ridge line, can you get a round off say every three seconds?" Kurz studied the proposed position then the targets, "No problem, which one first?" Andrew highlighted the APC's in order, "The gate, then the north and then the east unit. Your elevation will allow you to take out the gate APC first. Punch the north unit then began descent into Point Bravo, turn and take out the east APC and head west towards the barracks. Any ground vehicle that is observed unoccupied is to be destroyed. I want maximum chaos, while Mao and Sagara are retrieving our objective."

Andrew moving the map view slightly, high lighted a building to the north-east, "Major Gomez, Seventh Air Wing?" Major Gomez stood, "Yes Captain." Andrew brought up a computer generated view of the F-35 B VTOL, then spoke "Flight of four, two configured for ground support. Mix your load out for maximum all around performance. The remainder will be air escort for the retrieval helicopters. Have fun with that building complex. It houses a good number of the Soviet built RK-92 Savages. The two smaller buildings in the compound are ammunition dumps. We can be thankful that no development was allowed to take place and they have been proactive in preventing shanty towns from springing up. Burn it to the ground Gomez and leave nothing standing."

Captain Testarossa interrupted, "Captain Simms, must you want to kill so many?" Major Zareb replied, "Captain Testarossa, there are no barracks on site and the facility is remotely monitored so there will be no guards. It will serve as an excellent distraction."

Tessa twisting her hair replied, "I will hold you to that Major Zareb."

Andrew continued, "ECS is to be used in all flight modes, as there are man portable missiles representing several countries. Take no risk over exposing yourself. Sergeant Major Mao?" Mao stood, "After the retrieval while we are there should we deal with what is in the prison?"

Doctor Albert spoke, "No."

Andrew turned to the ships doctor, "Better explain George." The doctor taking the Captain Simms place at the podium pressed several keys, the screen split. "On the right is a live feed of a deadly live virus, which is happily reproducing inside a level 10 containment module in the medical lab. The left still is what it should look like normally, if you want to call that monster normal."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Black Death?" Doctor Albert nodded, "It was, but somebody has been busily gene splicing as it has elements of the Ebola Virus. We do not even want to risk detonating anything in or near that prison or lab unless we can be assured total and absolute of destruction of the viruses. Frankly, they have put the facility in one of the worst places that if there is an accident, its proximity to the ocean could spread it easily in addition to being airborne capable, well you get the picture."

Tessa spoke, "Captain Simms?" Andrew replied, "I am going to err on the side of caution, since the properties make it suitable for being transmitted through various means. However, I think Mithril will want to pass this information along to those that need it. I frankly do not want to open up something like that to a country that has little self-government."

Andrew continued, "So Sergeant Major, the orders stand. Do not consider it a target and ignore if possible any hostile fire that may come from that area. That is all people; get your equipment prepped and ready for departure. Urzu 2, 6 and 7 will be feet dry at 0100 hours Friday morning. Dismissed."

Thursday, 1800 hours, Command Center, Melida Island

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke, "Your actions should make it easier for the UN to gain access. How is Madam Captain Testarossa?" Captain Simms replied, "Sleeping at the moment along with the rest. Any further on Mrs. Montgomery?"

Commander Mardukas replied, "The usual parade before cameras, Captain Simms, but it is having a telling effect on her. One moment while we bring it up."

Sandra's appearance was even worse than the last, and even the media normal mute to such treatment, voiced outrage at how she was being treated before them. Before the video went black, an unidentified voice spoke "This is just sick and wrong. No more of this."

Commander Kalinin continued, "Shortly there after several media representatives were assaulted. It is unknown if that was orchestrated or not, but some have or are preparing to leave Radnor."

Andrew stood and walked to the frozen video of Sandra Montgomery, the terror on her face frozen as an assault rifle, pressed against her temple its wielder grinning in glee; his finger around the trigger.

Captain Simms replied, "Andrei, someone might want to remind the UN not to arrive early. Mrs. Montgomery comes out at all costs; she will not be terrified anymore by hooligans, not if I have anything to say about it."

Closing the communications channel, Captain Simms spoke, "Helm, new course 255 degrees, set depth 400 meters, speed to 55 knots down angle 2 degrees. Let's go get Mrs. Montgomery." Petty Officer Carter repeated the orders and sent the Morison into the black depths of the Indian Ocean.

Friday, 0045 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Ensign Aryl turned to view the hanger bay as she slowly brushed Icarian. The mule apparently used to such commotions, showed no nervousness, except for the occasional swiveling of its long ears.

Kaname Chidori stood with Sergeant Souska Sagara at the Arbalest, holding hands with each other. Aryl got a laugh when Sergeant Major Mao, put Sergeant Weber into a headlock over his leering at Sagara and Chidori. Mao grinding her fist into his ear was clearly upset with him.

Icarian jumped slightly as the launch alarm sounded and that signaled the movement of equipment. Kaname Chidori stepped back then slowly walked away, ignoring the roar of tow tractors maneuvering the aircraft and Arm Slaves to the flight deck elevators.

Kaname stopped at the converted storage bay and spoke to Aryl, "Now you know what it feels like Aryl to see them go. I have seen those that have departed and they never returned from a mission, a mission they considered routine. Never forgot those Aryl."

Captain Testarossa entered the bridge, where she found Commander Ward standing next to the command chair but no Captain Simms. Tessa spoke, "Where is Andrew?" Drake replied softly, "Topside in the conning tower, he expected you here Madam Captain and requested you take the command chair."

Captain Testarossa sitting in the command chair, pressed the intercom button for the conning tower, and spoke "Captain Simms?"

Andrew wore a headset to communicate with the lookouts and of course the men and women who were launching for the mission. Tapping the answer button, his voice with the roar of Mao's M9 as it was catapulted skyward answered, "Yes Madam Captain?"

Tessa spoke, "Will you be joining us on the bridge?" Andrew shielded his eyes as a V-22 Osprey rose skyward and activated its ECS and Andrew keyed his headset, "Yes Tessa, I am on my way now, if you would please inform Commander Ward that all craft are now clear and that he can activate ECS."

Drake acknowledged the order, then making note of the time ordered "Start Mission clock." It was 0055 hours, and at 0110 hours, Sergeant Kurz Weber opened the mission with the destruction of the APC at the gate entrance to the ranch.

Sandra Montgomery cried in pain as an explosion threw her from the bed onto the stone floor. Twisted awkwardly, with one leg and arm still chained, she only saw a black figure enter the window with determined purpose, as the doors to her prison were opened.

The bright flashes concealed what happened next, but the figure returned to her side then kneeled and fired a hand gun into her chains which freed her.

Mao spun and fired at the source of the anti-tank missile which had exploded just beyond her, "Urzu 7! Hurry it up, Urzu 6 lay cover fire on the barracks, they have anti-tank missiles!"

Captain Simms on the bridge listened to the transmission and looking at Tessa spoke, "May I?" Captain Testarossa replied, "Yes, you may Captain Simms." Andrew noted where the fighter bombers were, and spoke "Flight Leader 7-1, new target ground, anti-tank missile suppression 95 meters west of primary objective. Take it out!"

Major Gomez glancing back at the diversion target replied, "Flight-Leader 7-1 affirmative, we saved some just in case. 7-2, this is 7-1 break right. Approach will be south to north, set for proximity."

Sergeant Sagara placed the unconscious body of Sandra Montgomery within Arbalest and closed the hatch. The sedative would keep the woman from panicking. "This is Urzu 7, package onboard proceeding for extraction."

Souska seemingly ignored the blast just meters behind him, as 7-1 and 7-2 dropped their ordnance the pilots watched as the automatic protection systems of Arbalest went into operation shielding it and its valuable cargo from harm.

Weber conducting pop up firings spied an errant RK-92 approaching the ranch gate and the wrecked APC which it threw aside, "Urzu 2, one Savage at the gate" Mao replied, "Fine. I'll get it!"

The last thing the pilot of the RK-92 saw was the flash in the chaotic night time sky as a 75 millimeter armored piercing round slammed dead center into his Savage. Captain Testarossa seeing the live image, briefly closed her eyes. Captain Andrew Simms noted her reaction, but did not speak and turned away.

Weber sent one last grenade in the direction of the ranch house itself, the detonation collapsing the structure into burning wreckage and joined Souska in the dry wash, "So Souska how's the passenger?" Souska softly felt the woman's pulse, "Alive and breathing."

Mao landing with a thump spoke, "Let's get moving to the pickup point we got 3 minutes!"

Friday, 0600 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Doctor George Albert studied the readings briefly and then turned to Captain Simms and Captain Testarossa. Sitting behind him at the hospital bed was Ensign Aryl who was holding Sandra Montgomery's hand, "For starters, malnutrition, dehydration and some evidence of physical torture, but nothing sexual. They got her out in time, another two maybe three days tops and Mrs. Montgomery would have been dead."

Andrew had memorized Sandra Montgomery's physical attributes. At 172 centimeters and 61 kilograms before her imprisonment, Montgomery weighed just over 36 kilograms when treatment began for her injuries.

Ensign Aryl had been on the hanger deck when the medical team gingerly extricated Montgomery from Sagara's Arbalest and had initially refused to leave the woman's side, a woman who had sacrificed so much to save hers.

Aryl had slammed her tiny fists into the shoulder blades of Captain Simms then Lieutenant Wren as they had ended up having to physically separate her from the injured woman. It was Kaname Chidori's surprisingly calm influence that helped calm Aryl down to a point where she was manageable.

Captain Simms spoke, "George carefully document her injuries and her current physical condition. I want the right people to have that information available when we transfer her." Doctor Albert replied, "Will do captain. When do we conduct the transfer and where?" as Captain Simms turned to leave he replied, "Diego Garcia on Saturday afternoon. Alert me if and when you remove the sedative. I would prefer to speak with her concerning what has happened." Doctor Albert nodded then turned back to his patient.

Followed by Captain Testarossa to the wardroom, where the two officers were to have breakfast, Tessa spoke "Considering the circumstances Andrew, you did well minimizing casualties." Entering the wardroom and seeing that they were alone, Andrew replied, "Madam Captain, I am not a blood thirsty killer. There will be casualties no matter what you try to do to prevent it. We can at least be thankful that there are not thousands dying. Commander Kalinin wants to debrief at 1000 hours, he says he has rather good news."

Friday, 1000 hours, Command Center, Melida Island

Commander Kalinin displayed on the video screen spoke, "Good news Madam Captain, the UN task force met no resistance when they landed at Radnor. They were able to enter the former prison without a shot being fired."

Tessa spoke, "There was none?" Commander Mardukas replied, "That is correct Madam Captain, it was perhaps fortuitous that Captain Simms selected the storage depots for the Savages as well as their ammunition storage facilities for diversionary targets. It took the wind out of their sails."

Commander Kalinin continued, "Captain Simms in regards to the virus samples do you still have them in containment?" Andrew replied, "Yes we do, and frankly there is no place for neither the original samples nor the genetically modified versions on earth."

Andrei replied, "Mithril agrees Captain, and recommends disposal via your palladium reactors, as it will ensure complete and total destruction. You are to carry that out before returning to Melida Island."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Is Major Zareb present Captain?" The major rose from his chair and acknowledged his presence, "I am here Commander." Commander Kalinin spoke, "In regards to your excellent work in the field well done. Also since it has been some time since you have had any leave, you are being granted such at Melida Island as we need to further debrief you on other matters." Major Zareb replied, "Thank you Commander. I and Icarian look forward to the rest."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Captain Simms? Can we go private?" Andrew replied, "Give me one moment to clear the briefing room, shall Captain Testarossa stay as well?" Richard peered over his glasses, "Likely it would be best for her to hear this."

Reassuming his seat Captain Simms replied, "Ok Richard let's hear it."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "In light of the reports that were received concerning activities of the "Whispered" onboard the Morison and other incidents Mithril scientists have reached a conclusion into the effects that have been experienced. They have termed the events as "Idle Currents" for the lack of a better description."

Tessa spoke "Commander, can you explain?" Richard replied, "The neural pathways of the brain are electrical in nature and when not fully employed they lay in wait for signals. There is a slight electrical current that is always present, at least of course until death. Based on perceptions of those affected, Mithril believes that the last signals carried by the pathways, left behind a static signature if you will a cached memory."

Andrew replied, "That would allow for rapid retrieval, but that does not fully explain Ensign Aryl's ability to connect unless the same static signature was present within TAROS?" Mardukas spoke, "It was in fact present Captain. Each user of TAROS left behind a minuscule imprint of their neural pathway "Address" similar to what one would consider an internet address in a computer. Ensign Aryl while in the closed loop testing sorted through those addresses and sought one out; which was Miss Kaname Chidori, and as a result of Ensign Aryl had unconsciously attempted to connect even after being told not to do so."

Tessa replied, "Commander, you are aware she is a focal point facilitator?" Richard replied, "Yes Madam Captain. Your reaction to the overload was a predicted reaction. Ensign Aryl directing the merged towards Captain Simms caused you to focus your anger towards him."

Andrew replied, "So she was amplifying me Richard?" Mardukas replied, "Yes. The scientists believe it was due to Lieutenant Wren's exposure to you and your own imprint that Wren remembered your "physical address" and it had been sitting idle." Tessa turned to Andrew, "You merged with Wren, Captain?"

Andrew pondered how and gave up, "Not to my knowledge." Tessa rising from her seat continued "Then what about physically?" Commander Mardukas interrupted, "Madam Captain I believe making accusations is out of order. I doubt seriously Captain Simms would involve himself in such conduct."

Tessa clenching her teeth spoke, "Captain Simms, if you have consider it the last. However you must understand the implications, do remember that." Turning on her heel, Captain Testarossa left the briefing room. Commander Mardukas spoke, "Andrew?"

Captain Simms turned back to the video screen and replied, "Richard, I can promise you that I would never stoop to that level, and frankly I think someone needs to write an instruction manual on the "Whispered" for us less fortunate brain dead types. I'll see you on Tuesday. Morison out."

Captain Testarossa called the meeting in her cabin, a simple get together. In truth she had to know. It was rare to have a gathering of "Whispered" so many in number in one place.

Alice Wren nearly choked when Tessa asked her the pointed question which she answered, "Tessa, if you are asking if we have had intimate contact? Most assuredly not, as Andrew is not a womanizer and all our contact is strictly on the professional level."

Kaname spoke, "Tessa, where is this going? Is it because of Captain Simms's rather high empathy? Souska is the same way, but he shows it differently."

Tessa spoke, "Aryl influenced you to seek out the captain, of whom you eventually did of course. But what I am trying to understand is how she did in the first place?" Aryl replied, "Tessa, I sensed him near Kaname at times which may be the reason she can sense Souska when he is piloting the Arbalest."

Alice spoke, "Tessa, it really matters little the how or why. I and Captain Simms have worked closely together for many months and you have yourself have benefited from his presence with Mithril. I thing I do ask of Aryl is to please don't seek out contact on a whim or try to direct others without being asked. It has already shown that it tends to make us do things that we have no desire to do."

Friday, 2000 hours, Sick Bay, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Sandra Montgomery surveyed the surroundings of her room. The warmth of the colors in the room was peaceful to her. The doctor who had been treating her had been at her side when she had awakened. She had many questions, where was she, how did she get here? The doctor whose name tag simply read "Albert" had assured her that some of her questions would be answered in time.

The knock on the door to her room announced the arrival of her visitors. Captain Simms had pondered whether to do the Q&A alone, but decided that Captain Testarossa should assist in more certain delicate matters as there were some things that a man just should not ask.

Sandra spoke, "Are you my rescuers?" Andrew replied, "Not exactly, there were others that brought you here to us."

The visitors were sitting at the end of her bed, the lights of the room dimmed to near darkness precluded her seeing who they were, but one was a man and the other a woman.

Sandra spoke, "Am I still in Africa?" Tessa replied, "No you are now far from Africa. We are taking you to an island where you will be flown to Europe for further treatment."

Sandra replied, "What kind of ship am I on?"

Andrew replied, "I am not at liberty to identify this ship to you." Sandra replied, "Are you with the United States?" Andrew replied, "No Mrs. Montgomery we are not."

Sandra spoke, "Then who are you?" Tessa replied, "We are members of an organization that is dedicated to righting of wrongs. We are independent of political and cultural differences and we answer to no nation."

Sandra replied, "Then how did I get rescued? Who sent you?"

Andrew spoke, "Your plight had been in the news for sometime and your country had been endeavoring to negotiate your release. However it is the policy of most nations that they will not negotiate with terrorists and despots. The negotiations were failing so were third party negotiations. It was after a request to retrieve you that our organization became involved."

Sandra spoke, "But who asked for your help? If it is money you are seeking I have none and my church it could never pay for this." Tessa replied, "We seek neither money nor fame, and as to who asked us for our help perhaps it is time that you meet her."

Captain Simms picked up the telephone and dialed, speaking to someone he hung up. The knock on the door announced another visitor. Sandra watched the man rose from his seat and opened the door; the darkness precluded her from seeing who it was.

Ensign Aryl ushered in by Captain Simms, approached slowly and as she entered the light, Sandra spoke, "Aryl?"

Aryl replied, "Mrs. Sandra, yes it is I." Tessa spoke, "Mrs. Montgomery, you sacrificed many things including sadly the life of your husband. Aryl survived the trip onboard the freighter and was eventually rescued by our organization. It was she who asked that we try to rescue you, and of course it was successful."

Aryl hugged Sandra then stepped away, her hand touching Sandra's hand one last time, then Ensign Aryl turned and joined Captain Simms and Captain Testarossa in the darkness.

Sandra spoke, "Will I see any of you again?" Andrew replied, "Because of our circumstances and of Aryl's this will be the last time. It is regrettable but it is for your sake as well as ours. Also should anyone ask you what you recall of your rescue or rescuers, it would be best to say all you can remember is of this room. Good night Mrs. Montgomery and thank you for your time."


	8. Chapter 8

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Eight

Idle Currents

By Steve Edward

Sunday, 0930 hours, Third Baptist Church, Mobile, Alabama

Entering after the choir, who were singing joyfully Baptist Minister Oliver Brown clapped along to the music from the organ and the churches small string section. The church was literally rock'n, the pews filled to overflowing; those who did not mind standing were singing the praises in the aisles.

Behind Oliver Brown, television cameras captured the celebration and were beaming it to the world. It had been only last Thursday, when he sat across from Sandra Montgomery, a child of his church, praying with her. It had been anything but joyful then when her captors tired of the prayer vigil had interrupted it by yanking on the chains that had bound her.

Forced out from the hotel, Oliver had sought a place to pray and had found it at a small catholic mission a short distance away. It was there that a "messenger" had spoken to him, "Angels will soon come to free her. You must leave now to prepare for her homecoming." He turned to view the messenger, but the ragged dress of an African laborer was all that he saw, but the hand squeezing his shoulder told Oliver he was real.

Returning to his prayers, he felt the hand lift from his shoulder. Rising to his feet, Oliver walked from the mission into the crowded and chaotic street but did not see the messenger who had spoken. Doing so as directed, the preacher made the treacherous 100 kilometer trip to the nearest airport and returned to the United States.

His wife of 22 years, Nancy had shaken him awake Saturday afternoon, the portable phone clutched in her hand as she thrust the phone into his hands she spoke, "Sandra! She is free! Sandra is free! Praise God!"

In disbelief he listened to an elder as he reported the news and as his wife turned the TV on to the cable news channel which at that moment was covering the story, "United Nations forces conducted a daring early morning raid in Radnor Friday morning and their mission was to rescue an American Missionary named Sandra Montgomery, and they got more than they bargained for after freeing Mrs. Montgomery from the Radnor prison where she had been held…"

For the remainder of the afternoon, first in ones and twos and then in large groups, television news vehicles began to descend on the Third Baptist Church of Mobile, as Oliver began to give interviews.

Oliver Brown ascended the steps to the podium and waited for the music to finish. Turning and thanking the choir and the organist, Oliver Brown's voice boomed through the church and the world.

"Brothers! Sisters! Rejoice this day. Sister Sandra will be coming home to us, not dead but ALIVE!" Shouts of joy, and amen's soundly loudly, as he continued "Last Thursday, I was in Radnor, sent there with help of generous donations to be with Sister Sandra in her great time of need. I prayed with her, her faith had never wavered nor had it been shaken. When those callously treating her so harshly yanked on the chains that bound her, she did not cry out in fear."

More shouts of amen's , "When I was but forced to leave her side, I wondered the streets of Radnor and came upon a catholic mission, whose doors were open. I entered to pray there Brothers and Sisters, because God is blind to color and faith or even where you come from. While praying, I felt a presence then the comforting touch of a messengers hand on my shoulder!"

Sipping water, Oliver Brown gazed over the congregation. White, Black, Hispanic, Asian, and a smattering of other nationalities, his church welcomed all. "I turned to see the messenger, but he was dressed in the simple and but ragged clothing of an African laborer and he spoke to me and said "Angels will soon come to free her!" then he told me to leave, to prepare for her homecoming." The choruses of amen's rang out.

Oliver continued, "We all heard the news yesterday, of seeing her on the television when she arrived in Germany, early this morning. We can give praise and our prayers for her safe return, but we can never repay the Angels that have helped bring her back home to us but only offer our prayers to them, nameless Angels from on high! Amen!"

Sunday, 1700 hours, Melida Island Airfield

The props of the V-22 Osprey spun down as the rear ramp began to lower. Captain Teletha Testarossa with Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara disembarked from the front with Major Zareb with Icarian exited from the rear. Major Zareb returned the farewell wave to Chidori as he loaded Icarian into the horse trailer being pulled by a base tow tractor.

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Welcome back Madam Captain," as he closed the door to her transport vehicle. Tessa waved at Kaname and Souska as they walked to another aircraft that would fly them both back to Japan, then spoke "Final report Commander?"

Commander Mardukas opened a folder and spoke, "The United Nations on scene commander reports significant progress in cleanup of the laboratory found at the former prison, and that the disarming of the make shift army occupying the capitol of Radnor is proceeding well.

Mrs. Sandra Montgomery was flown by a United States Air Force Medical Transport to Germany and arrived earlier in the day and has since been released and is presently enroute to the United States by commercial airline."

Pausing while exiting the vehicle at the living quarters, Commander Mardukas continued, "A full report concerning your experience with Ensign Aryl is awaiting your review. Mithril scientists consider the implications to merging not to be surmountable, and problems should be overcome by additional guidance and training for those who are involved in such practices."

Tessa spoke, "I was wrong Richard, to accuse Captain Simms both behind his back and in front of you." Mardukas paused, "Madam Captain?"

Tessa replied, "Of him having inappropriate relationships. He never has, and he never will in my view. Perhaps when he returns we can discuss it more informally. Good evening Commander."

Commander Mardukas waited till the door closed, then he turned and walked away. Joining Lieutenant Commander Kalinin in the officers club and later in his quarters, the two men discussed the troubling events well into the night.

As originally scheduled the Samuel Eliot Morison returned to Melida Island on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, and perched on the conning tower with Captain Andrew Simms were Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl, both of whom waved at Captain Testarossa as the Samuel Eliot Morison passed beneath the catwalk to her berth. Captain Teletha Testarossa gave a reply to them, which only they could hear, "Welcome home."


End file.
